She Will Be Loved
by x-Not-A-Princess-x
Summary: Look for the girl with the broken smile... Ask her if she want to stay awhile... And she will be loved... She will be loved... Maroon 5 'HGDM'
1. Walking Disaster

**Chapitre 1**

**Walking Disaster**

_**« I'm just a kid with no ambition who wouldn't come home for the world**__**. »**_

_Sum 41_

Pourquoi lui ?

Pourquoi la situation n'est jamais comme on veut qu'elle soit ?

Pourquoi a-t-il accepté ?

Pourquoi s'est-il laissé faire ?

Pourquoi ?

Draco Malfoy n'est pas un garçon comme les autres. Il a vécu beaucoup d'aventures, toutes plus noires les unes que les autres. Mais c'est de Potter dont les journaux parlent. Pourquoi ?

Tant de pourquoi, et au final, pas de réponse. Ou plutôt, une réponse qui n'en est pas une. Il a perdu le contrôle. De sa vie. Depuis sa naissance, Draco Malfoy dort d'un sommeil sans rêve, mange sans avoir faim et déteste Potter comme si c'était son oxygène. D'ailleurs, sa respiration est inaudible. Tout chez Draco Malfoy révèle l'abandon, l'absence d'âme et le désespoir.

Car derrière son sourire tantôt aguicheur, tantôt méprisant, Draco Malfoy est un jeune homme désespéré. Désespéré de n'avoir personne à qui parler. Désespéré d'avoir déçu les siens. Désespéré d'avoir été abandonné par ses parent.

Ce n'est pas le même genre d'abandon qu'un accouchement sous X ou qu'un placement dans une famille d'accueil. Non, c'est un abandon peut être plus douloureux encore.

Son père était menacé par Lord Voldemort. Il avait accepté le marché du Maître des Ténèbres : tuer Dumbledore. Mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'est pas si facile de tuer un homme. Tout le monde a la possibilité de tuer quelqu'un, pour quelque raison que ce soit. Mais peu d'entre nous ont le pouvoir, ou plutôt l'absence de conscience qui permet de tuer. Et Malfoy n'a pas ce pouvoir, car au fond de lui-même, il a une conscience.

Sa conscience ne lui a jamais vraiment donné de bons conseils. Pour ne pas montrer ses sentiments, il a toujours préféré montrer de la haine envers ceux qu'il aimait. Ce n'est pas qu'il aimait Potter. C'est juste qu'il l'admirait. Mais encore maintenant qu'il appartient au clan des gentils, il ne veut pas l'admettre. Potter reste un idiot, ami d'un miséreux et d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Fin de la discussion.

Alors Draco Malfoy est seul. Terriblement seul. Il a été humain, en laissant Dumbledore sauf, mais le directeur a quand même été tué. Donc Draco Malfoy a tout perdu : il ne voulait pas être un assassin, mais il a poussé quelqu'un d'autre à l'être. Et par conséquent, son père est poursuivi par Voldemort. Il n'a pas été tué, mais il est obligé de se cacher, et sa mère fait de même.

Il a essayé de les retrouver, avec l'aide de Severus Snape, mais son père ne voulait plus le voir. Jamais. Il l'a qualifié de « traître à son sang », et sa mère, en pleurant, lui a dit qu'il l'avait déçue.

Quand on déçoit ses propres parents, que nous reste-t-il ?

_« A walking disaster, the son of a bastard »_

Couché sur son lit, Draco fredonnait tristement cette chanson. Si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas déjà fait, il aurait pu l'écrire.

_« You regret you made me, it's too late to save me »_

Les paroles collaient exactement à son état d'esprit. Renié de ses parents, de son père, qui n'était au final qu'un salaud.

Il aurait voulu oublier tout ça, ses malheurs, ses sentiments. Mais c'était impossible. Totalement impossible.

Draco se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Cette chanson lui renvoyait à la figure toute sa solitude. Mais il avait fini par s'habituer à souffrir. On s'habitue à tout, au final. Draco s'était habitué aux insomnies à répétition, aux nausées persistantes et aux migraines fréquentes. Il était paranoïaque, hyperactif, hypochondriaque… Un véritable monstre aux yeux du monde.

_« I'd never known what I'd become : the king of all that's said and done ? »_

Il avait pris la décision de changer le monde. Quitte à faire honte à son sang, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Alors il avait voulu devenir un mec bien. Ni plus, ni moins. Ca paraissait simple, à vue d'œil. Et pourtant, ça ne l'était pas. Car il n'avait pas été éduqué pour être un mec bien. Il avait été éduqué comme un petit mangemort, apprenant à haïr et oubliant d'aimer. Alors comment défendre les faibles, après ça ?

_« I begin to bring a bridge of innocents »_

Il avait fait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il avait choisi de donner des informations concernant Voldemort à l'Ordre du Phoenix, parce que Dumbledore en faisait partie et c'était un moyen de se faire pardonner. Au moins un petit peu…

Sentant des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux pâles, Draco se décida à quitter sa chambre pour se changer les idées. On dit que les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme. Si l'œil de Draco Malfoy était à l'image de son âme, son esprit serait aussi pur que froid.

Les yeux de Draco étaient à la fois son principal atout et sa faiblesse. Personne ne pouvait résister à ses yeux gris, symboles de force et d'ambition. Mais lui ne voyait à travers ses yeux qu'un monde qui n'était pas le sien, qui l'avait méprisé et qu'il méprisait. Quoi qu'il puisse dire, si ce monde ne lui appartenait pas, Draco y appartenait.

_« A world of disbelieve where I belong »_

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il quitta son dortoir. Il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler un tee-shirt ou un pantalon. Mais les couloirs étaient aussi vides que son cœur. Il raflait les murs en murmurant inlassablement les paroles de la chanson moldue. La musique sorcière n'était pas pareille… Les musiciens n'avaient qu'à imaginer une musique pour qu'elle envahisse instantanément l'atmosphère, rebondisse sur le plafond et le sol, danse au milieu des gens et se décide enfin à atteindre nos oreilles.

Le tout dans la musique sorcière, c'était d'avoir de l'imagination pour trouver un air original, puis que chaque membre du groupe soit synchronisé avec les autres, afin de donner à la musique une direction, un sens, et une signification.

Avec la musique moldue, c'était un peu différent. Ils avaient des sortes d'instruments, dont ils avaient besoin pour faire passer la musique de leur esprit à la réalité. Ils devaient trouver comment placer leurs doigts ou où taper pour obtenir le son qu'ils désiraient. C'était toute une technique… Autant d'imagination, mais beaucoup plus de travail. Un travail qui n'en était pas un, car la musique est un plaisir, pas une contrainte.

Si Draco avait été moldu, il aurait certainement été dans un groupe. Un groupe de punk rock, ou de hard rock, à voir… Il aimait l'ambiance noire et violente du hard, mais était admiratif du côté rebelle et indépendant du punk. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, Draco Malfoy aimait la musique. C'est bien la seule chose qui ne l'avait jamais déçue… La musique nous suit, nous précède aussi, mais ne nous abandonne jamais.

Elle avait pris possession de son cœur, de son esprit et de son corps. Tout son être s'était offert à la musique. Il avait toujours été intéressé par cela, mais depuis que ses parents l'avaient laissé tombé, c'était devenu sa raison de vivre. La musique… Est-ce que quiconque pourrait comprendre ça ? Est-ce que d'autres personnes vivaient elles aussi entourées de musique ?

C'était d'ailleurs son seul amour. Il était sorti avec des filles, n'avait jamais été amoureux, et c'était mieux comme ça, car toutes l'avaient déçu. Il voulait quelque chose de mieux. Il voulait quelqu'un qui le comprenne, qui supporte ses sautes d'humeur, qui aime la musique comme il l'aimait. Il ne voulait pas quelqu'un qui lui ressemble, il voulait quelqu'un qui le complète. Mais ce rêve faisait partie des choses qu'ils avaient mises de côté, qui se cachaient dans un coin de sa tête au même titre que ses souvenirs avec ses parents.

_« Sorry Mom but I don't miss you... Father no name you deserve... »_

Au moins, cette ballade lui avait fait comprendre une chose : ses parents ne lui manquaient pas, c'était l'innocence naïve qu'il possédait avant qui lui manquait terriblement. Quand on croit que le futur sera rose et à notre avantage, n'importe quel problème du présent devient dérisoire. Mais Draco ne croyait plus à un futur qui pourrait lui sourire…

Maintenant, il chantait vraiment. Quelques notes paraissaient fausses, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de chanter, réellement chanter, et il voulait essayer. C'était assez jouissif quand on y arrivait, mais certains passages plus aigus ou plus graves devenaient un calvaire. Après tout, ce n'était pas important. Personne ne se promenait à cette heure-ci, il fallait vraiment s'appeler Draco Malfoy pour ne pas dormir en plein milieu de la nuit…

… Ou alors Hermione Granger. Comment caractériser cette adolescente ? C'était la princesse de la différence, la laissée-pour-compte de la première année, la belle héroïne amie du grand Harry Potter à partir de la deuxième année. Eternellement dans l'ombre de son meilleur ami, éternellement la première de la classe, et éternellement anormale.

Née de parents moldus, elle aimait lire et s'instruire comme les autres filles aimaient le shopping. Mais chaque année, elle avait évolué. Ses cheveux ébouriffés avaient laissé la place à une crinière ondulée, qui retombait le long de son visage fin. C'était devenue une jeune femme, peu confiante en elle mais adulée par beaucoup. Mais elle était bien trop modeste pour s'en rendre compte.

Elle s'était levée sur un coup de tête, après un rêve étrange qui lui rappelait ses années de moldue typique. Hermione, durant ses jeunes années, montrait déjà un vif intérêt pour les études, et cherchait par tous les moyens à gagner des points grâce à des activités extrascolaires, notées dans son dossier et saluées par les professeurs.

Et de ces activités était née une passion chez la jeune fille. Elle l'avait presque oubliée en entrant à Poudlard, mais le rêve de cette nuit avait réveillé l'attrait pour sa passion. Comme à son habitude, elle avait décidé d'aller chercher le plus vite possible un livre à la bibliothèque, pour s'informer sur ce sujet.

Hermione Granger connaissait cette bibliothèque par cœur. Elle savait donc comment y pénétrer facilement, car elle avait souvent vu la manière dont la bibliothécaire entrait, étant souvent présente à l'ouverture. Elle s'était dirigée directement vers le rayon moldu, sachant bien que ce qu'elle cherchait n'existait pas chez les sorciers, en tout cas pas sous la forme qu'elle désirait.

Trouvant son bonheur, elle avait emprunté le livre, un sourire aux lèvres, et avait décidé de rentrer dans son dortoir pour le lire facilement, et aussi pour ne pas se faire pincer à être entrée par effraction dans ce lieu. C'est sur le chemin du retour, absorbée par la préface de son livre, qu'elle avait entendue une voix.

Hermione ne pensait pas possible que quelqu'un soit dans les couloirs à cette heure, et surtout, que quelqu'un pousse la chansonnette dans son coin au lieu de laisser son esprit vagabonder au pays des rêves.

Elle s'approcha un peu, et reconnut la chanson. C'était une chanson moldue, qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'écouter à la radio lors de ses dernières vacances avec ses parents. Cette chanson parlait de l'enfance du chanteur, c'était à la fois triste et rempli d'espoir. Hermione Granger était étonnée que quelqu'un ici la connaisse… Elle suivit la voix pour tenter de trouver la personne à qui elle appartenait.

Avançant comme un robot, elle entendit soudain les sons devenir plus forts. Elle n'était plus très loin… A l'angle du couloir qui se dessinait devant elle se trouvait la personne d'où provenait la voix. Elle se rapprocha au maximum, s'attendant à voir un première année, tout juste sorti d'une école moldue pour venir étudier la magie.

Mais ce qu'elle vit la figea. C'était Draco Malfoy, le serpentard sans cœur qui la traitait de Sang-de-Bourbe, qui chantait désespérément cette chanson, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_« I can't wait to see you smile… »_

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de finir.

_« … I wouldn't miss it for the world. »_

Et avant que Draco n'ait le temps de se retourner, elle s'enfuit à toutes jambes.


	2. Complicated

**Chapitre 2**

**Complicated**

_**« You become somebody else round everyone else**__**. »**_

_Avril Lavigne_

Quelquefois, notre cœur est bien plus fort que la raison. On dit ou fait une chose qui nous aurait parue improbable, si notre raison avait bien voulu s'en mêler.

C'est ce qui était arrivé à Hermione. Combien de temps cela faisait-il depuis qu'elle avait chanté pour la dernière fois ? Un an ? Deux ans ? Plus ? Et pourtant, elle adorait ça. Elle ne s'était jamais demandée si elle chantait bien, le plus important pour elle, c'était de chanter. Mais pousser la chansonnette auprès de son pire ennemi, ça, c'était vraiment une première…

Hermione était maintenant fatiguée. Fatiguée et le cœur battant. Et si Draco l'avait reconnue ? Cette question était dérisoire : même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien y faire ? Il n'y a aucune honte dans le fait de chanter, aucun problème dans le fait de se balader dans les couloirs en pleine nuit… Hormis que c'est interdit. Mais Draco ne pouvait pas la dénoncer, car dans ce cas il admettait avoir également été dans les couloirs, et il aurait été puni lui-aussi.

Non, rien de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit ne pouvait lui porter tort. Ce qui la dérangeait dans tout ça, c'est d'avoir aperçu quelqu'un qu'elle croyait sans cœur chanter en pleurant. Pour la première fois, elle avait pitié de Draco, et avait eu envie de le consoler. Car Hermione avait un grand cœur, et était prête à aider les autres ou défendre les grandes causes.

De retour dans le dortoir des filles, Hermione, malgré la fatigue, ne voulait pas dormir. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu le livre qu'elle avait emprunté…

De son côté, Draco errait toujours dans les couloirs. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour rattraper la mystérieuse personne qui connaissait la chanson. Qui était-elle ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'une voix de fille… Revenant sur ses pas, Draco aperçut sur le sol un livre. Il le prit, et approchant ses yeux de la couverture, put lire : _La Guitare pour les Débutants_. Ne sachant pas ce que pouvait être une guitare, il entreprit de retourner dans sa chambre, espérant que ce livre lui donnerait des indications sur sa mystérieuse inconnue.

C'est en effet comme cela qu'il avait surnommée la fille. Sa « mystérieuse inconnue »… Une lueur d'espoir dans sa triste vie. Il l'imaginait grande, belle, blonde, et surtout, serpentarde. Parce que quoi qu'il puisse dire, il aimait le caractère froid et supérieur de sa maison. On ne refait pas un homme entièrement…

_« Why do you have to go and make things so complicated ? »_

Draco s'imaginait ce qui ce serait passé si sa mystérieuse inconnue n'était pas partie. Peut-être lui aurait-il souri. Peut-être aurait-il été déçu. Ou peut-être aurait-il trouvé une personne qui le comprenne… Mais pourquoi se poser cette question ? C'était trop tard, de toute façon.

Il s'attaqua à la préface du livre. Elle était signée Deryck Whibley. Draco n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. Les premières phrases le fixèrent sur le contenu du livre : la guitare était un instrument de musique moldu, et le livre promettait d'apprendre comment en jouer en se référant à de grands guitaristes. Draco n'en connaissait aucun, mais le simple fait que l'objet de papier entre ses mains traite de musique suffisait à lui donner envie de le lire. Même si c'était un livre moldu…

Quant à Hermione, elle passa la nuit à se repasser la scène. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si vide ? Elle avait vu Draco comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu, mais il restait un ennemi. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'apitoie sur le sort de n'importe qui ? Hermione attendait le réveil des membres de sa maison pour parler de ça à Harry. Après tout, il était son meilleur ami, et seul lui pourrait comprendre ce qu'elle avait ressenti.

Quand elle entendit les escaliers craquer, elle se leva instantanément et descendit dans la salle commune. Mais Harry dormait encore : c'était Neville qui attendait patiemment, sur le canapé, que d'autres arrivent pour pouvoir discuter ou aller déjeuner. Alors Hermione attendit dans les escaliers. Après quelques minutes, Harry et Ron sortirent de la chambre, discutant joyeusement, comme à leur habitude.

- Harry, je dois te parler…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Hermione ?

- Je vais t'expliquer mais… en privé.

Ron les laissa seuls, maugréant dans son coin. Et Hermione raconta à Harry tout ce qu'elle avait vu, tout ce qui s'était passé et évoqua son envie soudaine d'aller consoler Draco Malfoy.

- Hermione, tu es devenue folle…

- Folle ? Harry, même si il est froid et malsain, Draco est un homme ! Il a des émotions, des sentiments…

- Arrête de l'appeler Draco ! Ce n'est pas un ami… Et en plus, Malfoy n'a ni émotions ni sentiments. Il est sans cœur, et hier soir si tu l'as vu pleurer c'est qu'il avait une poussière dans l'œil. C'est tout !

- Je pensais que tu comprendrais, mais je me demande si ce n'est pas toi qui es sans cœur, Harry !

Et elle quitta la salle commune, passablement sur les nerfs et déçue de la réaction de son meilleur ami. Hermione se mit à réfléchir. Que ses amis soient d'accord ou non, elle devait trouver Draco et lui parler de la veille. Elle devait savoir ce qui n'allait pas, et elle devait l'aider. Mais avant, un bon petit déjeuner lui ferait du bien…

Hermione alla donc s'installer à la table des gryffondors, le plus loin possible de Ron et Harry. De sa place, elle observait Draco, cherchant un moyen de l'aborder. Mais comment aller lui parler ? Il fallait qu'elle soit seule avec lui, et qu'elle trouve une excuse plausible et rationnelle pour l'aborder. Plausible et rationnelle… Tout chez Hermione était plausible et rationnel.

Ayant fini son petit déjeuner, Draco se leva de table et quitta la salle sans attendre ses amis. Le cœur de la jeune fille battait furieusement. C'était l'occasion rêvée de l'approcher, lui parler, tout lui dire. Il n'y avait qu'un seul bémol : elle n'avait toujours pas trouver de raison valable de l'aborder, sans directement lui balancer à la figure tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Et ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il fallait s'y prendre avec une personnalité telle que Draco Malfoy.

La plupart du temps, Hermione faisait partie de ces personnes qui refusent de tenter quoi que ce soit par peur de perdre le peu qu'elle possède déjà. Ces personnes ne savent pas que le risque évite l'ennui, et que l'ennui évite la vie. Pour vivre, il faut s'approcher de la mort. Dans le cas présent, pour être heureux, il faut risquer d'être plus malheureux qu'on ne l'est déjà. Et Hermione le comprit juste à temps, abandonnant sur la table ses tartines encore chaudes et son sens de la raison.

Elle atteint la porte en quelques secondes, aussi rapide qu'un courant d'air, devant les regards hébétés des élèves de sa maison.

- Draco…

Le blondinet se tenait appuyé contre un mur, à quelques mètres de la porte, tenant un livre entre ses mains fines et blanches comme la neige.

Et maintenant, que faire ? On se surestime toujours, se disant que le courage nous permettra de trouver une solution à chaque situation. Mais là, Hermione n'avait plus aucun vocabulaire pour parler à Draco. Elle ne voulait pas tout de suite lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'avait aperçu la veille, elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle aussi connaissait cette foutue chanson. Elle ne voulait pas… Alors, que dire ?

Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir plus longtemps, car, après la surprise évidente qui ressortait pleinement du visage du serpentard, la mesquinerie était de retour.

- Tiens, Granger… Premièrement, de quel droit oses-tu m'appeler Draco ?

Hermione n'avait aucune réponse à cette question, mais de toute manière celui qui l'avait posée n'en attendait pas.

- Et deuxièmement, de quel droit une Sang-de-Bourbe ose-t-elle simplement m'adresser la parole ?

Le cœur d'Hermione sembla s'arrêter soudainement, et aucun massage cardiaque n'aurait pu le faire battre. Le terme qu'il avait employé pour la désigner la blessait chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait. Mais la pire des blessures, c'était sa propre honte. Comment avait-elle pu vouloir aider Draco Malfoy, celui qui la détestait autant qu'elle le détestait ? Il semblait à la jeune fille qu'aucune parole ne pourrait sortir de sa bouche. Pourtant, après quelques secondes qui avaient un goût d'éternité, des sons traversèrent ses lèvres, et formèrent des mots, qui associés ensemble, mirent au monde des phrases, dénuées de sens si Hermione n'y avait pas mis une intensité presque surnaturelle dans ses paroles.

- Mon livre… Je voulais mon livre…

L'incompréhension traversa le regard du blond. Puis, il comprit. Et toutes les émotions qu'un homme peut connaître passèrent dans ses yeux, avec, au premier plan, la joie et la déception. Il avait retrouvé l'inconnue. Son inconnue… Mais, déjà, dans sa tête, ce n'était plus son inconnue, sa mystérieuse inconnue qu'il avait espérée et imaginée. C'était Hermione Granger, une moldue qui avait obtenu des pouvoirs on ne sait où. C'était Granger, l'amie ou petite amie de Potter. Et la mystérieuse inconnue avait perdu tout son charme dans l'uniforme des gryffondors.

Puis il lui tendit son livre, d'un geste machinal et dénué d'expression. Il se retourna, sans dire un mot, et partit, marcha de plus en plus vite, pour fuir sa déception. Mais s'il est une chose qui nous poursuit inlassablement, ce sont nos rêves. Et celui de Draco venait de s'effondrer, aussi rapidement qu'un château de cartes dans un courant d'air.

- Attends… Malfoy…

A vrai dire, il était aussi difficile de se débarrasser de ses rêves que d'Hermione Granger.

- Quoi ?

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien… ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'allais bien, et je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait t'intéresser. C'est ton pote Potter qui t'envoie ?

- Non, Harry n'est pas très enchanté à l'idée que je t'adresse la parole…

- Alors écoute les conseils que ton copain et fous-moi la paix, sale moldue !

Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Hermione. Même maintenant elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Mais le ton monta tout de même, car quand le peu d'orgueil que l'on possède s'ajoute à la tristesse, on ne peut qu'aboutir à la haine.

- Moi, je voulais juste t'aider… Mais tu essayes de jouer les durs, de t'élever au-dessus des autres. Tu n'es pas comme ça, Draco…

- Tu ne sais rien sur moi, alors tais-toi ! Je n'aime pas quand on me parle comme si…

_« Lay back, it's all been done before. And if you could only let it be, you will see... »_

- Tais-toi, Granger, ce n'est pas en chantant que tu vas...

_« You're watching your back like you can't relax. You try to be cool, you look like a fool to me. »_

- Arrête ça tout de suite...

_« The way you're acting like you're somedy else gets me frustrated ! »_

- Je n'essaye pas d'être quelqu'un d'autre, je suis Draco Malfoy et fier de ce que je suis. Maintenant écoute-moi bien, je vais bien, alors lâche-moi !

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien… Quelqu'un qui va bien ne pleure pas la nuit dans les couloirs…

- Je ne pleurais pas, et je fais ce que je veux !

Draco se retourna pour laisser Hermione chanter seule, mais la voix agacée de la jeune fille le fit rester. Elle s'était déjà remise à chanter…

_« __You know, you're not fooling anyone when you become somebody else round everyone else... »_

- Je connais la suite, tu l'as déjà chantée, alors calme-toi s'il te plaît.

- Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Je veux juste t'aider, tu peux te confier à moi ! Je sais que tu ne vois plus tes parents, je sais ce que tu ressens…

- Non, justement, tu ne sais pas. Alors lâche-moi !

Cette fois-ci, il quitta réellement le hall, et descendit vers les cachots. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre les derniers mots d'Hermione.

_« Life's like this... »_

Ce à quoi il répondit pour lui-même :

_« No, no, no... __»_


	3. Hundred Million

**Chapitre 3**

**Hundred Million**

_**« A hundred million people are seeing my way. »**_

_Treble Charger_

On reconnaît un grand directeur non pas aux pourcentages de réussite scolaire, mais aux sourires des élèves. Et si pour l'instant, les visages des adolescents reflétaient un mélange étrange de crainte, d'impatience et d'interrogation, quand Dumbledore aurait annoncé son projet, un feu d'artifice de bonheur illuminerait la salle. Du moins, c'est ce que le vieil homme espérait…

- Silence, s'il vous plaît !

Ce n'est pas l'autorité qui fait taire des élèves dissipés, c'est la curiosité, et c'est le moteur qu'Albus Dumbledore a toujours utilisé. Avec succès…

- Bien… On vous a certainement dit que l'adolescence était le moment idéal pour tester des nouvelles choses, et profiter de la vie. Et bien, je suis et j'ai d'ailleurs toujours été d'accord avec ce préjugé, même si je n'aime pas les préjugés…

Ce début de discours, loin de répondre aux questions que les élèves se posaient, ne faisait qu'ajouter du mystère à cette réunion particulière. Dans les mémoires des adolescents, des professeurs et même des fantômes, il était rare que Dumbledore fasse des discours en plein milieu d'année. Que pouvait-il bien avoir à dire ?

- Mais l'adolescence est aussi une période durant laquelle il est bon de découvrir ce pourquoi nous sommes fait, et ce que nous aimons. C'est pendant cette période que les musiciens que vous connaissez aujourd'hui ont découvert leur passion et leur don pour la musique.

Dans la salle, deux cœurs s'accélérèrent violemment. Une petite gryffondor chercha des yeux un serpentard, qui ne quittait pas des yeux son directeur, le visage crispé.

- J'ai donc décidé, avec l'approbation des professeurs…

Les regards sceptiques des professeurs trahissaient l'optimisme de Dumbledore.

- …de réunir amusement, création, travail et esprit d'équipe dans l'organisation d'un concours basé sur la musique. Vous pourrez former des groupes, où chacun jouera un rôle. Chaque groupe interprétera une chanson, et les élèves voteront pour le groupe qu'ils préfèrent.

De nombreux élèves applaudissaient, criaient et riaient. Cette idée semblait enchanter tous les adolescents.

- J'ajoute une condition, qui est une façon de vous rendre plus tolérants et de vous pousser à découvrir une autre culture… Les chansons choisies doivent obligatoirement être des chansons moldues.

Quelques sourires disparurent, le calme regagna peu à peu les tables. Le problème n'était pas vraiment vis-à-vis du respect envers les moldus, mais plutôt de l'ignorance des sorciers envers la musique des non-sorciers. Combien d'entres eux connaissaient des chansons moldues ?

- Pour faciliter votre choix, des CDs de musique moldue sont mis à votre disposition à la bibliothèque. La bibliothécaire se fera un plaisir de vous expliquer comment cela fonctionne… Sur ce, bon appétit à tous !

Le soir, le discours de Dumbledore était encore dans toutes les bouches. Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Hermione tentait de convaincre ses amis de participer à ce concours.

- Ce serait marrant ! En plus, je connais plein de chansons moldues, alors ce serait facile !

- Mais Hermione, on ne sait pas chanter, et nous, on ne connaît pas de chansons moldues…

- Je vous en ferai écouter. Et puis, moi, je peux chanter…

- Depuis quand tu sais chanter ?

_« You're becoming unwild and it's killing me ! __»_

Harry et Ron la fixèrent, à la fois admiratifs et terriblement surpris. Mais même si la voix d'Hermione avait atteint le cœur des garçons, il était plus difficile de toucher leur raison. Persuader, c'est une chose, mais il faut aussi savoir convaincre…

- Hermione, c'est non… Je ne vois pas ce que ça nous apporterait.

- Harry, pour une fois, on pourra faire des choses pour s'amuser, et non pas pour sauver des gens ! Ca nous changerait, non ?

- C'est toi qui dis ça, Hermione ? Tu as été ensorcelée ou quoi ?

- Tais-toi, Ron !

- Ron et moi n'avons pas envie de faire ce concours, et je pense que tout le monde s'en fiche, que l'on participe ou non !

Il est rare que le fameux Harry Potter se trompe. Pourtant, il fut bien poussé à admettre que cette fois-ci, son argument était facilement démontable. Car Neville Londubat, qui avait entendu la conversation, était intervenu dans la discussion en faveur d'Hermione.

- Heu… Je ne veux pas vous interrompre… Mais moi je trouve que ce serait une bonne idée si vous montiez un groupe pour le concours. Et je ne suis pas le seul de cet avis…

- Vous voyez, Harry, Ron !

Devant l'air sceptique du brun et du rouquin, la jeune fille utilisa l'arme la plus persuasive qu'elle avait trouvé jusque là : chanter.

_« Ask them if you want. I'll tell you what they'll say : a hundred million people are voting my way ! __»_

Neville reprit la parole :

- En plus, Draco Malfoy a aussi monté son groupe, et aucun gryffondor ne veut qu'il l'emporte...

Cette phrase eut un effet similaire à celui d'un électrochoc. Harry et Ron, après un regard échangé en coin, acceptèrent la proposition d'Hermione, qui sortait déjà de sa poche une liste de chansons moldues qu'elle adorait. Ses deux amis, assaillis de titres de chansons, de noms de groupes, regrettaient déjà d'avoir dit « oui ». Mais l'envie de battre Malfoy était une raison plus qu'honorable d'avoir accepté de participer à ce concours. Et le sourire d'Hermione valait toutes les peines du monde.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione les réveilla de bonne heure pour aller écouter de la musique à la bibliothèque. Elle voulait en priorité leur faire découvrir un album nommé _Does This Look Infected_, d'un groupe qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, mais aussi _Dookie_, _Enema Of The State_, _Good Morning Revival _et autres noms barbares pour musique qui leur semblait l'être tout autant. Après plus de deux heures passées à écouter des riffs et des cris, Ron fit une réflexion qui entraîna un problème qu'ils n'avaient pas imaginé.

- Hermione, c'est bien toi qui vas chanter ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Toutes les chansons que tu nous as fait écouter sont chantées par des hommes… Et tu n'es pas un homme, Hermione…

Effectivement, cette constatation limitait considérablement leur choix. Si la jeune gryffondor pouvait tout de même assurer le spectacle avec quelques chansons, il était préférable de choisir un morceau créé pour une voix féminine. La recherche redémarra à zéro. Hermione se souvenait de peu de chanteuses moldues. La plupart étaient amatrices de chansons à l'eau de rose, et malgré son attitude de petite fille sage, la gryffondor préférait le rock.

- On peut toujours essayer Avril Lavigne…

Mais les garçons n'étaient pas emballés par sa musique. Ils voulaient avoir quelques mots à placer, et comme ils le disaient si bien, « faire sauter les tympans de tout le monde ». Le rêve d'Hermione semblait être une vraie difficulté. Même si pour rien au monde elle aurait abandonné cette idée, la situation commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Une autre interrogation demeurait dans leurs esprits : quelle chanson le groupe de Draco avait décidé d'interpréter ?

- Tant pis, on n'a qu'à choisir une chanson chantée par des hommes que je pourrais quand même interprétée.

Finalement, après deux jours de recherche intense et fastidieuse, ils étaient tombés d'accord sur la chanson à choisir. Ils avaient trouvé un morceau qui leur permettrait de mettre en valeur la voix d'Hermione, d'utiliser celles de Ron et Harry et d'accompagner le tout d'une musique à la fois envoûtante et entraînante. En espérant que cela ferait l'affaire face à Draco Malfoy…

- Au fait, qui sont les autres membres du groupe de Malfoy ?

- J'ai vu Neville ce matin, il m'a dit qu'il avait entendu Draco, Crabbe et Goyle parler du concours. Apparemment, ils se sont mis ensemble…

- Hermione, s'il te plaît, arrête d'appeler Malfoy par son prénom… Neville n'a rien entendu d'autre ?

- Non, Harry, sinon ça fait longtemps que je vous en aurais parlé…

- N'empêche, ce serait génial si on savait quelle chanson ils ont choisi. Mais pour ça, il faudrait les espionner…

- Ron, n'y compte même pas, je ne veux pas tricher ! Et même si on savait, que pourrait-on faire ?

- Je ne sais pas moi…

_« Everything is wrong with everything you say ! »_

- Hermione, on pourrait au moins savoir à quoi s'attendre… Savoir si on a une quelconque chance contre eux, connaître le rôle de chacun… Ca pourrait nous donner des idées.

- J'en ai, des idées, et pour cela je n'ai pas besoin d'espionner qui que ce soit !

- Toi qui voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez Malfoy, ce serait l'occasion.

- C'est quoi cette histoire, encore ?

- Oublie ça, Ron. Harry, je n'aime pas forcer les gens à quoi que ce soit, ou pire, les espionner.

- Réfléchis à tout ça, Hermione…

Et Hermione avait réfléchi. Sa curiosité et son attrait pour Malfoy depuis cette fameuse nuit avait été plus forts que sa conscience. Si une petite voix continuait de lui murmurer que ce n'était pas bien, chaque parcelle de son esprit attendait d'en savoir plus sur le mystérieux serpentard. Tout chez Hermione Granger n'était donc pas plausible et rationnel ? Les émotions peuvent envahir n'importe qui, et de la même façon que l'habit ne fait pas le moine, la robe ne fait pas la sorcière. Hermione passa donc le reste de la journée à concevoir un plan. Même les choses peu raisonnables ont besoin d'un protocole qui l'est. Dans la tête de la jeune fille, en tout cas…

Maintenant qu'elle avait les dates et les horaires des répétitions, il fallait agir.

_« __See what it's like on the ground. »_

C'était assez étrange de parcourir les couloirs à moitié vide pour aller faire de l'espionnage. Mais à la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur s'ajoutait l'adrénaline qu'on l'on ressent lorsque l'on brave les interdits et que l'on dépasse ses propres limites.

_« Don't be afraid… Just go my way… »_

Elle s'approchait lentement du lieu des répétitions, qui n'était autre que la salle sur demande. Maintenant, il fallait écouter, espérer pouvoir découvrir ce qu'elle voulait et prier pour ne pas se faire prendre. Pour se faciliter la tâche, Harry avait proposé à Hermione de lui prêter sa cape d'invisibilité, mais elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Jusqu'au dernier moment, elle avait insisté pour que Harry ou Ron se charge de cet espionnage, mais leurs entraînements de Quidditch occupaient une grande partie de leur temps libre.

Hermione appuya son oreille contre le mur. Elle essaya d'entendre un son, un bruit, un bruissement, mais pour l'instant rien ne filtrait. Puis une voix, qui semblait être celle de Draco, s'éleva dans la pièce. De là où elle se trouvait, Hermione n'entendait qu'un murmure, mais cela suffisait à en comprendre le sens.

- On va commencer par s'échauffer la voix. Choisissez un morceau, parmi tous ceux que je vous ai fait écouter, et chanter une phrase de cette chanson. Vous avez compris ce que j'ai dit ou vous êtres vraiment trop abrutis pour ça ?

Hermione n'entendit rien de plus. Elle supposa que la réponse avait été donnée d'un hochement de tête. Après quelques secondes, Draco annonça qu'il commençait. Une voix claire et pure s'éleva dans l'air, donnant une vie et une émotion aux mots qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

_« With everything that happened to me, I'm losing faith in everything I see. »_

La jeune gryffondor était absorbé par cette voix, et se sentit vide quand les paroles s'évaporèrent. Elle avait perdu la notion de la réalité. Elle était totalement envoûtée, bien plus puissamment que par n'importe quelle potion. Elle repassait inlassablement dans sa tête le moment où les notes avaient touchées ses oreilles. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se rapprocha du mur, cherchant à entendre les paroles à l'intérieur de la salle. Mais le silence était de mise.

_« I'm listening but I can't hear a sound. »_

Plus personne ne chantait, plus même personne ne parlait. Hermione cherchait une explication, se demandant d'où venait ce soudain silence. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, la porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit à la volée, sur le visage d'un Malfoy en colère, mais visiblement satisfait.


	4. Something Else

**Chapitre 4**

**Something Else**

_**« **__**She is a diamond. I am a stone. »**_

_Good Charlotte_

- Tiens, mais ça ne serait pas la futur Madame Potter qui nous fait l'honneur de sa visite ?

Derrière le sourire narquois de Malfoy se cachaient Crabbe et Goyle, amusés de la situation. Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire. Malfoy reprit la parole.

- Crabbe, Goyle, dégagez, je vais faire payer à cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe le prix de sa curiosité.

Obéissant à leur chef de gang, les acolytes de Draco détalèrent, visiblement pressés et affamés. Hermione était toujours appuyée contre le mur, incapable de se défendre par les mots ou par les gestes. Retrouvant une partie de ses capacités, elle tenta de s'enfuir. Mais Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Non, Granger, tu restes ici tant que l'on ne s'est pas expliqués.

Il l'empoigna par le bras, et la poussa violemment. Elle tomba sur le sol, assise aux pieds de son pire ennemi, qui la regardait avec son insupportable air de supériorité. Hermione avait récupéré son contrôle de soi en même temps que sa haine. Elle lançait des regards mauvais à Draco, qui semblait ne pas s'en faire.

- Si tu continues à me suivre comme ça, je préviens les professeurs que je suis poursuivi par une détraquée mentale qui me harcèle. Et ton nom fera le tour du château…

Malfoy ne semblait pas rigoler. Au contraire, il paraissait même déjà jouir du plaisir que lui procurerait cette situation. Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire de tout cela. Alors elle réfléchit, se demandant s'il valait mieux évoquer le concours ou s'en tenir à sa simple curiosité. Mais si elle parlait du concours, non seulement elle ajoutait Ron et Harry dans l'histoire, mais en plus Draco se douterait qu'il y avait autre chose. Alors que faire ? Elle commença à parler, ne sachant pas par avance les mots qui allaient franchir ses lèvres.

- J'avoue que je t'ai espionné, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce que je crois ou non, Granger ?

- Tu crois que… Que je m'intéresse à toi… Enfin… Tu crois que ton état d'esprit ou ta santé m'importent, mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas !

- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu m'as suivi l'autre jour, en me faisant une petite leçon de morale minable sur mon caractère !

- J'étais énervée, et j'avais… peur. J'avais peur que tu ailles me dénoncer à un professeur d'avoir été emprunté un livre à la bibliothèque sans permission.

Cette excuse, Hermione ne l'avait trouvée qu'en dernier recours. Elle ne paraissait pas bien fondée, mais Draco, comme tous les élèves, avaient l'image d'une Hermione très attentive au respect des règles et soucieuse de bien se faire voir par les professeurs. Alors même si un doute subsistait, Draco accepta cette excuse comme valable.

- Je te crois… Mais pourquoi m'espionner, alors ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais parler de tes petites bêtises nocturnes à qui que ce soit ?

- Non, mais… Je voulais te parler en sortant, t'expliquer tout ça et… J'en ai profité pour écouter votre répétition.

- Sache que tes explications ne m'intéressent pas Granger, et si je te reprends une seule fois à m'espionner ou être trop familière avec moi, je te fous la raclée de ta vie.

Illustrant ses paroles, il attrapa Hermione par le bras, la maîtrisa et fit mine de lui donner une baffe. Elle se débattait, mais il avait une poigne de fer.

- C'est bien clair, Granger ?

Toujours prisonnière de Draco, Hermione ne cessait de se débattre. Il la rapprocha de lui, pour qu'elle soit obligée de se plonger dans ses yeux menaçants, lui tordant par la même occasion le bras gauche dans le dos. Leurs deux visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Leurs regards étaient partagés : la froideur de Draco se mêlait à la peur d'Hermione. Le visage de la jeune fille s'adoucissait à vue d'œil. La peur avait laissé place à une sérénité presque terrifiante. Son cœur battait toujours aussi vite, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Oubliant tout le reste, Hermione se rapprocha encore de Draco, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La surprise empêcha le serpentard de la repousser. La gryffondor, d'abord hésitante, dégustait maintenant lentement les lèvres du blond. Elle ne semblait pas décider à le lâcher. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine, mais ses lèvres étaient la seule chose dont elle avait encore conscience. Dans un élan de passion, elle leva la main pour la poser sur le cœur de Draco. Mais, l'effleurant à peine, le vert et argent la poussa. Hermione était encore plus abasourdie que lorsque Draco avait quitté la salle sur demande. Ses lèvres avaient encore le goût du serpentard, mais lui s'essuyait déjà la bouche avec sa manche.

La jeune fille sentait le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. La réalité ne lui appartenait plus. Elle se serait frappée si elle avait pu bouger, mais pourtant rien ne lui faisait regretter son geste. Comment s'en vouloir d'avoir voulu goûter au paradis ? Elle ne réagit même pas quand Malfoy l'attrapa violemment, la retint par sa robe et, de toute la force dont il était capable, lui donna une baffe. Quand il la lâcha, il ajouta simplement :

- Je t'avais prévenue…

Des larmes jaillirent des yeux d'Hermione, mais Draco s'était retourné. Il ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle… Puis il recommença à parler.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu réalises ce que tu as fait ? Tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, Granger, et même si je comprends que tu puisses craquer sur moi, ton geste est impardonnable ! Tu croyais que je voudrais sortir avec quelqu'un comme toi ?

Une fois de plus, seule l'envie de chanter demeurait dans le champ de ruine qu'était le cœur d'Hermione.

_« I come from nowhere… »_

- Epargne-moi tes chansons, Granger, je n'en vois pas l'utilité…

_« You can come from something, you can come fro__m nothing. »_

Draco soupirait, cherchant un moyen de la faire taire sans recourir à la violence une fois de plus. Mais Hermione était comme une condamnée à mort : tout lui était indifférent, car elle avait tout à prouver et plus rien à perdre.

_« You can be a princess, you can be a working man, but in the end... »_

- Arrête, Granger ! Pour qu'il y ait une fin, il faut qu'il y ait un début !

Mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de chanter, car c'était encore la seule chose qui la rattachait à la vie.

_« We all want something else__... »_

Draco ne put se contrôler plus longtemps. Il bondit vers Hermione, la plaqua contre le mur et lui ordonna de se taire. Mais dans un dernier élan, elle chanta une dernière phrase.

_«__ We all want something we can't have... »_

Il relâcha la pression, la laissant respirer. De toute manière, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait : elle avait enfin arrêté de chanter, elle ne lui détruisait plus les oreilles à coups de philosophie à deux gallions. Mais elle n'était pas décidée à se taire pour autant.

- Excuse-moi… Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça… Je me suis laissée emportée… Au fond, je ne te déteste pas, tu sais… Mais même après ce qui s'est passé, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : peu importe ce que je suis et ce que tu es, tout est possible. Nous sommes très différents, mais nous avons aussi des points communs. Et quoi que tu fasses, tu ne peux pas le nier.

Hermione se dégagea des bras de Draco et partit en courant. Cette fois-ci, il ne tenta pas de la retenir. Il avait eu toutes les explications nécessaires, il s'était défoulé et il s'était vengé. Il ne comprenait pas tout ce qui s'était passé, mais c'était futile à ses yeux. Quelquefois, il vaut mieux ne pas comprendre, car la vérité fait bien plus mal que les illusions que l'on se crée.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione courait. Personne ne la poursuivait. Personne ne la précédait. Mais elle courait. Comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme si courir allait la sauver. Tout dans sa tête se mélangeait. Les images défilaient au rythme de ses pas. Draco. Le baiser. La claque. La chanson. La fuite.

Elle voyait ces images comme une spectatrice attentive. Mais elle était actrice. Actrice de tout cela. Et elle ne comprenait pas le scénario. A quel moment le cœur de l'héroïne avait-il changé de cadence ? Comment les protagonistes s'étaient-ils retrouvés à s'embrasser ? Pourquoi le héros avait-il frappé l'héroïne ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Aucune n'avait encore trouvé une réponse.

La gryffondor arriva à la salle commune de sa maison. Les larmes inondaient encore ses joues rosies par la honte. Elle prit le temps de s'essuyer les yeux, et entra. Ce qu'elle redoutait arriva : Ron et Harry étaient rentrés de leur entraînement de Quidditch, et ils l'attendaient.

- Ah, Hermione ! Ca fait plus d'une heure que l'on t'attend, Harry et moi.

- Tu as découvert quelque chose ?

- Non… Je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée.

- Hermione, tu es sûre que ça va ? Explique-nous au moins ce qui s'est passé.

- Demain…

Harry et Ron se lancèrent un regard étonné. Mais si Hermione voulait être seule, ils n'allaient pas l'embêter…

La jeune fille craqua devant la porte du dortoir. Les larmes envahirent une fois de plus ses yeux, et elle se jeta sur son lit, espérant secrètement que ses oreillers suffiraient à l'étouffer. Elle ne savait pas ce qui la rendait si triste : le fait que Draco l'ait rejetée ou la honte de s'être fait prendre. Elle voulait en découvrir plus sur le serpentard, et finalement c'est elle qui s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. Toute cette histoire semblait invraisemblable… Peut-être avait-elle rêvé ?

Elle se laissa glisser sur le dos, et étouffa un gémissement de souffrance. Sa peau la brûlait, et elle venait juste de réaliser à quel point sa mâchoire lui faisait mal. Alors, tout cela était bien réel… Plusieurs interrogations s'ajoutaient maintenant à celles apparues à chaud. Fallait-il en parler à Harry et Ron ? Si non, que leur dire ? Comment devait-elle réagir si elle voyait Draco ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire ou dire. Dépassée par les évènements, elle finit par s'endormir. Son sommeil était peuplé de rêves blonds, amers et douloureux.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione n'avait pas l'esprit plus clair. A son réveil, pendant quelques secondes, les souffrances morales et physiques de la veille semblèrent n'avoir jamais eu lieu. Mais très vite, elles réapparurent, plus douloureuses que la veille encore. C'était décidé : elle ne parlerait pas de tout ça à Ron et Harry. Elle leur dirait simplement que Draco l'avait aperçue en train de les espionner, qu'il avait tenté de la frapper, mais que ce n'était rien de grave.

C'est ce qu'elle fit au petit déjeuner, et même si Harry et Ron maugréèrent sur Malfoy pendant quelques minutes, l'affaire fut vite oubliée. Hermione n'osait pas regarder en direction de la table des verts et argent, et priait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas croiser Draco au détour d'un chemin.

Si Dieu existe, alors il dut entendre ses prières car sa journée se déroula sans l'ombre de Draco. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé. Elle était toujours douloureusement consciente de tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Et comme le soir précédent, elle se coucha tôt pour pouvoir déverser tous ses malheurs dans son oreiller.

Avant de se laisser aller à l'innocence de la nuit, sa dernière pensée fut pour le baiser volé de la veille. Toutes les sensations lui revinrent en mémoire, et une dernière larme trahit son désarroi. Et Hermione se dit que décidément, Draco et elle étaient fondamentalement différents. Et même si l'homme recherche souvent l'inaccessible, la jeune fille aurait parié tout ce qu'elle avait que jamais elle ne pourra se consoler en chantant :

_« But we got together… And it's __working okay. »_

Une fois de plus, sa nuit fut envahie de cauchemars. Leur avantage, c'est que l'on se sent bien une fois que l'on a réalisé que ce n'était pas réel. Le problème, c'est quand ils deviennent réalité…


	5. Stupid Kid

**Chapitre 5**

**Stupid Kid**

_**« **__**Nothing used to make you cry. »**_

_Alkaline Trio_

Si le goût des lèvres de Draco avait disparu de celles d'Hermione, les souvenirs étaient, eux, bien présents dans son esprit. Le jour suivant, à peine réveillée, la première question qui se glissa dans sa tête fut la suivante : est-ce Draco se souvenait-il de quoi que ce soit ? Est-ce que cela l'avait marqué, ou était-ce déjà un souvenir oublié parmi tant d'autres ? En y réfléchissant bien, la gryffondor aurait préféré que le blond soit victime d'une amnésie partielle, ciblée sur les évènements de l'avant-veille.

Tout avait paru si étrange à la jeune fille qu'elle ne se rappelait pas exactement ce qu'elle avait pu dire ou faire. Seuls quelques certitudes subsistaient, et à vrai dire, cela ne la rassurait absolument pas. Voilà le principal problème d'un être humain : quelquefois, il ne se contrôle plus. Et cela se manifeste par une réponse odieuse à un professeur, une gifle sur la joue de son meilleur ami, ou… un baiser à son pire ennemi.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi désorientée, Hermione aurait certainement souri en pensant à la façon dont elle avait voulu régler son problème avec Draco Malfoy. L'embrasser… C'était une technique abusivement utilisée par certaines filles, conscientes du « pouvoir féminin ». Car comme tout le monde le sait, les baisers et autres contacts physiques ont un effet plus visuel chez les garçons que les filles. Et c'est un moyen comme un autre de retourner la situation à son avantage. Mais quoi qu'elle puisse dire ou penser, Hermione n'avait pas embrassé Draco pour redevenir maître de la situation. Alors pourquoi ?

Le serpentard n'avait pas trouvé de réponse à cette question, mais pour être honnête, la jeune gryffondor non plus. Où va le monde quand l'on ne se comprend même plus soi-même ? Mais maintenant, il était temps qu'elle se reprenne.

Elle allait tenter de trouver des réponses à ses questions, mais l'effort principal consistait à reprendre le dessus et retrouver sa vie d'avant. Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, cette expression la fit sourire. Un sourire timide et amer, certes, mais un sourire tout de même. Sa vie d'avant… Elle parlait comme quelqu'un qui avait vécu une rupture. Mais ce n'en était pas une, c'était bien moins grave que ça. Alors c'était décidé, Hermione Granger allait redevenir l'amie fidèle et courageuse du célèbre Harry Potter, et la petite fille modèle adulée des professeurs.

Fière des promesses qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même, elle consentit à descendre prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, histoire de montrer à tous qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Mais à peine entrée dans la salle, plus de la moitié des serpentards se mirent à pointer leur index dans sa direction, et plusieurs élèves d'autres maisons posaient sur elle des regards interrogateurs. Quant aux gryffondors, ils paraissaient plutôt gênés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai des boutons sur la figure, ou quoi ?

La question d'Hermione sembla de ne pas avoir été entendue, puisque aucun membre de sa maison ne leva la tête de son assiette, pas même Harry et Ron.

- Hé ho ! Je vous parle !

Après quelques secondes de silence, Harry fit une place à côté de lui pour qu'Hermione puisse s'asseoir. Puis il se décida enfin à parler, d'une voix si basse que seule la jeune fille pouvait l'entendre.

- Hermione, tu nous as caché des choses concernant ta mission d'espionnage ?

Hermione se figea. Non, ce n'était pas possible… Harry ne pouvait pas savoir que…

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Malfoy a fait un… petit discours il y a quelques minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Tu connais Malfoy, il aime bien se faire remarquer…

- Harry, dis-moi ce qu'il a dit…

- Et bien, après s'être levé sur le banc, il a demandé l'attention de toute la salle et… Il a dit que tu l'avais espionné, que tu le harcelais et… Il a affirmé que tu l'avais embrassé, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de toi…

Une fois de plus, Hermione se déconnecta de la réalité. Toutes ses belles paroles du matin, remplies d'espoir et de motivation venaient de s'envoler, comme des ballons échappés d'une main maladroite. Mais cette main n'appartenait pas à un enfant, mais à Draco Malfoy, et ce n'était pas par maladresse qu'il avait laissé le cœur d'Hermione disparaître.

- Hermione, est-ce que toute cette histoire est vraie ?

L'adolescente regagna la réalité à cet instant. La tristesse avait laissé sa place à la haine.

- Harry, je crois que je dois une explication à tout le monde…

Et imitant le geste de Draco, Hermione se leva, grimpa sur le banc et éclaircit sa voix pour attirer l'attention de toute l'assemblée.

- S'il vous plaît… Je tiens à répondre à Monsieur Draco Malfoy, qui semble avoir bien des choses à raconter à mon sujet.

Les serpentards semblaient amusés par la situation, tout particulièrement le principal intéressé.

- Parmi ce qu'il a dit, je dois avouer que certaines choses sont véridiques. Je l'ai suivi, c'est vrai. Mais je vais vous raconter pourquoi.Un soir, je l'ai aperçu en train de pleurer. Oui, le grand Draco Malfoy, courageux et pur pleurait. J'ai voulu découvrir pourquoi. Simple curiosité…

De la même façon que toute la salle était rivée sur elle lorsqu'elle avait franchi la porte, maintenant, toute l'attention était portée sur le blond.

- Quitte à découvrir la raison pour laquelle son côté sensible s'était réveillé, j'en ai profité pour écouter leur répétition, puisque, comme lui, je participe au concours de chant. Soi dit en passant, cela n'a fait que confirmer qu'il allait lamentablement se faire battre…

Quelques rires retentirent. Un coup d'œil vers Malfoy fit remarquer à Hermione que le serpentard avait perdu son sourire.

- Effectivement, Draco Malfoy m'a vue l'espionner. Je l'ai écouté parler pendant quelques minutes, et puisque rien ne le faisait taire, je l'ai finalement embrassé. Quelquefois, il faut savoir se sacrifier pour la bonne cause…

Les rouge et or étaient aux anges, à l'opposé des vert et argent, terriblement vexés. Hermione n'en avait pas fini, et tous les membres de sa maison semblaient attendre impatiemment la suite de son discours.

- Donc quoi qu'il ait pu arriver, je déteste Draco Malfoy, il me déteste aussi, et je dois avouer que la situation me convient très bien, car on m'a toujours appris qu'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné. Je sais qu'après tout cela, tu dois me détester, Draco, et je sais aussi que…

_« You'll be happy on the day I'll die »_

Sur cette conclusion musicale, qui marqua encore plus les esprits, Hermione se rassit. Les professeurs comme les élèves avaient suivi cet affrontement verbal sans y prendre part, et visiblement, c'était à la hauteur de leurs espérances.Avant que Draco n'ait pu réagir, tout le monde quitta la salle pour aller en cours. Le blond semblait passablement énervé. Il passa sa journée à tenter de trouver un moment idéal pour se venger de l'humiliation cuisante que la gryffondor lui avait assénée devant l'école entière. Finalement, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal lui donna cette occasion.

Le professeur avait divisé la classe en plusieurs groupes de deux personnes, afin que l'un envoie un sort à l'autre, qui devait le contrer. Et naturellement, Hermione et Draco devaient travailler ensemble. Alors l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de demander, assez fort pour que tout le monde profite de sa remarque :

- Granger, si je te parle, tu vas encore essayer de m'embrasser ?

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop pour la jeune fille. Laissant dans un premier temps Draco placer ça et là des réflexions déplaisantes, elle se promit de se venger. Mais pas en public. Il fallait en finir avec ces règlements de compte interposés mettant en jeu des personnes qui n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qui s'était passé. Alors Hermione allait trouver Draco, quand il serait seul, et lui donner des raisons de la détester. Comme disait la chanson moldue _Little Things_ de Good Charlotte : _« You wanna hate me now. But I won't stop now 'cause I can't stop now. »_

Il lui tardait de régler cette histoire. Alors le soir même, après avoir mangé, elle suivit Draco jusque dans le parc, et se décida à lui parler.

- Il est temps de régler nos affaires, maintenant !

Draco fut d'abord surpris par la voix de la jeune fille, et surtout, par cette entré en matière si brutale, et il lui fit face, attendant qu'elle continue.

- Tu as essayé de m'humilier devant toute l'école, je me suis vengée. Je pense que l'on est quittes, maintenant.

- Non, je n'ai pas encore fait partager aux autres ton joli discours sur la différence…

- Puisque tu as l'air d'apprécier mes discours, je vais t'en refaire un.

- Epargne-moi ça, Granger. J'ai besoin de te rappeler ce qui t'est arrivé la dernière fois ?

Mais Hermione ignora purement et simplement les remarques du jeune homme. Elle recommença à chanter, de sa voix claire et douce, néanmoins teintée de haine.

_« Remember when I said "I love you". »_

- Et c'est reparti... Tu vas la fermer un jour, Granger ?

_« Well, I take it back. __»_

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça. Presque autant que quand tu m'embrasses.

- Je ne crois pas que tu aies vraiment détesté ça, Draco. Tu as embrassé plein de filles, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu as aimé. Alors pourquoi je n'en serais pas une de plus ?

_« One of them with you, but just a little while. »_

- Tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe, et rien que le fait de respirer le même air que toi me rend malade !

- Moi, ce qui me rend malade, c'est tes préjugés sur les enfants de moldus.

_« I'll be happy on the day it'll die. »_

- Arrête de chanter, Granger. Si tu essayes de me faire rire en chantant faux, sache que...

_« Nothing used to make me laugh. »_

- Tu vois, Malfoy, que l'on peut avoir des points en commun. On connaît les mêmes chansons, on aime tous les deux la musiques, on adore chanter…

- Si tu me compares une fois de plus à toi, sale Sang-de-Bourbe, je te le ferai payer très cher !

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Me redonner une gifle ? Prévenir Rogue ? Appeler tes parents ?

L'évocation de ses parents troubla profondément Malfoy. Si une chose au monde pouvait le faire souffrir, c'était bien celle-là. Il ne savait que répondre, il n'écoutait même plus Hermione. Mais la réalité lui revint juste à temps pour l'empêcher de dévoiler ses sentiments. Il ne fallait pas… La gryffondor ne sembla pas remarquer les quelques secondes durant lesquelles il avait été touché au cœur.

- Tu réfléchis, Malfoy ? C'est tout réfléchi, on oublie ce qui s'est passé, on abandonne notre règlement de compte malsain, et tout redevient comme avant. On s'évite, on se déteste en silence, tout le monde le sait et c'est mieux pour tout le monde. On est d'accord ?

- Oui, on est d'accord. J'allais te proposer cette solution. Je pensais que tu serais trop stupide pour la trouver toi-même, mais je vois que les quelques moments passés avec moi ont eu le mérite de te rendre un peu plus intelligente.

Si Hermione avait été quelque peu blessée par ces paroles, elle n'en montra rien. Elle se remit à parler, de sa jolie voix luttant pour rester calme.

- A l'occasion, tu me rendras mon livre. Je suppose que ce n'est pas parce que tu as passé quelques moments avec une enfant de moldus que tu y as compris quoi que ce soit…

Draco ne fit aucune réflexion. Il regarda simplement Hermione, cherchant une réplique cinglante pour terminer cette discussion. Mais ce fut la jeune fille qui la trouva.

- Ah au fait, concernant ce que j'ai pu te dire l'autre soir…

_« I was just a stupid kid. Back then, I take back every words that I said. »_


	6. Wonderwall

**Chapitre 6**

**Wonderwall**

_**« By now you should have somehow realize what you're gonna do. »**_

_Oasis_

Même si les jours précédents avaient été imprégnés de haine, de violence et d'une gravité réservée aux adultes, tous les élèves de Poudlard restaient des adolescents. Et quand le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, décida d'organiser une fête une semaine avant le fameux concours de musique, l'alcool était de la partie. Que ce soit une simple Bière-au-Beurre dégustée entre amis ou du Rhum orange, tout le monde s'en donna à cœur joie. Surtout les gryffondors et les serpentards…

Le groupe de Draco Malfoy ne dérogeait pas à cette règle. Certains de ses amis avaient même été évacués de la grande salle pour éviter tout débordement. Du côté de Harry Potter, tout se passait bien pour l'instant. La quantité d'alcool absorbée les avait juste amenés à tout oublier et à rire un peu trop.

Les professeurs étaient étonnamment laxistes ce soir. Peut être un des autres effets de l'alcool ? Dans tous les cas, la pression semblait retomber. L'approche des examens était un apport de stress supplémentaire à supporter. Cette fête était vraiment la bienvenue…

A minuit passé, la plupart des élèves étaient remontés dans leur dortoir, pour dormir, parler ou décuver. Hermione Granger était toujours de la fête, et quelques bières l'avaient poussé à danser et à se lâcher comme jamais. De temps de temps, elle jetait des regards vers Draco, qui s'amusait lui aussi, mais ne semblait pas se soucier d'elle. Tant pis, ou plutôt tant mieux, car pour elle l'épisode Malfoy était terminé. Définitivement.

Hermione avait joué la carte de la féminité ce soir-là. Comme la majorité des filles présentes, elle portait une robe pâle qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Et bien sûr, les garçons étaient en costumes, noirs pour la plupart.

Au fur et à mesure que la nuit avançait, les musiques devenaient de plus en plus calmes. Le moment fatidique des slows arriva.

- Harry, Ron, on rentre ? Il commence à se faire tard…

- Oui, et je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu…

- Tu veux dire que tu es bourré, oui !

Les trois amis sortirent donc de la salle, en entendant les premières paroles de la chanson qui commençait.

_« Today is gonna be the day that they'll gonna throw it back to you. »_

Et si cette chanson était prémonitoire ?

Ron était obligé de se tenir aux épaules d'Harry et Hermione pour monter les escaliers car l'alcool dans son sang entravait ses mouvements. Il leur restait quelques mètres avant d'atteindre leur salle commune, mais la soirée n'était pas terminée. En effet, arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, ils virent une dizaine de gryffondors attroupés devant le portrait, parlant dans tous les sens et semblant passablement énervés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ?

Neville Londubat se tourna vers Hermione, et de sa voix monotone, lui répondit :

- Seamus avait trop bu et il a arrosé la Grosse Dame avec son verre. Maintenant, elle est vexée et elle ne veut plus nous laisser entrer !

Harry et Hermione choisirent de déserter ce lieu surpeuplé et de chercher un endroit calme, le temps que Ron retrouve ses esprits. Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs, descendirent les escaliers et décidèrent de gagner les cachots. Un lieu sombre et froid, voilà ce qu'il fallait au rouquin. Assis sur le sol, ils attendaient que Ron se sentent mieux.

- Harry, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait aller essayer de raisonner la Grosse Dame ?

- Hermione, les autres ont déjà essayé, et tu vois bien, ça n'a rien donné.

- Oui, mais ils étaient tous proches du coma éthylique, alors je ne pense pas qu'ils soient un bon exemple…

La décision de la jeune fille semblait sage. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici éternellement, en attendant patiemment que les nausées persistantes de Ron ne soient qu'un mauvais souvenir. Alors Harry fit un signe de tête en direction de son amie, pour appuyer son idée et montrer son accord. Mais le rouquin, loin d'avoir retrouvé un esprit clair, s'interposa :

- Nan, je bouge pô d'ici ! Tu m'entends, 'Ry ? Je bouge pô !

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux le laisser ici et venir le chercher plus tard. De toute façon, il est incapable de bouger… Allons raisonner la Grosse Dame, et, ensuite, on porte Ron jusqu'au dortoir.

Les deux gryffondors refirent donc le chemin parcouru en sens inverse, comptant intérieurement sur la capacité d'Hermione à savoir trouver les mots justes en toute situation. Sauf peut être quand il s'agissait de Draco Malfoy… Pendant ce temps, Ron était toujours affalé sur le sol, les yeux levés vers le plafond. Un bruit tonitruant retentit au coin du couloir, mais dans un premier temps, le rouquin ne sembla pas le remarquer. Puis, peu à peu, l'alcool eut un effet moins important sur ses cellules cérébrales, et il choisit de s'approcher du bruit en question sans se faire remarquer.

Une voix s'éleva, et Ron reconnut sans peine celle de Blaise Zabini, l'ami de Draco Malfoy le moins éméché de la soirée.

- Draco, relève-toi, bordel ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de boire comme ça ? Tu es devenu fou ?

- Elle se fiche de moi… Sale Sang-de-Bourbe… Elle se fiche royalement de moi…

Le peu d'esprit embrumé que possédait Ron s'éclaircit brusquement. Cette insulte… Et si le blond parlait à son meilleur ami d'Hermione ? En temps normal, le rouquin aurait trouvé cette idée totalement absurde, mais avec les évènements des derniers jours, rien ne semblait plus impossible dans ce château. Est-ce qu'il s'était passé autre chose entre Draco et Hermione ?

- De qui parles-tu, Draco ? Draco, reprends tes esprits ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un serpentard…

- Je m'en fiche ! Elle n'est pas à Serpentard, elle. On est différents, mais ça ne compte pas…

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? L'alcool a vraiment un mauvais effet sur toi… Fais attention…

La curiosité de Ron était plus que titillée. Tous les éléments réunis semblaient effectivement désignés Hermione. Mais pourquoi « la fouine », comme Harry et Ron se plaisaient à l'appeler, parlait-il de leur amie de cette manière ? Simple effet de l'alcool ?

- Hermione Granger… Hermione… Potter… Elle mérite mieux que ce traître à son sang !

- Draco, tu racontes n'importe quoi. Reprends-toi ! Si quelqu'un te trouve dans cet état, ta réputation est définitivement fichue. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, Draco ! Réfléchis !

- J'ai réfléchi ! Elle me plaît… Je la veux. Tu comprends ? Je la veux !

- Arrête de crier ! Et de qui tu parles ? Qui est-ce que tu veux ? Draco, réponds !

- Hermione… Je veux Hermione Granger… Mais je ne lui plais pas…

Décidément, l'alcool est une substance étonnante. Chez certaines personnes, ses conséquences sont proches de celles d'un Veritaserum. Chez d'autres, l'alcool détruit complètement toute conscience, et le résultat est souvent hilarant. Ron comme Blaise espéraient que la deuxième solution s'appliquait à Draco Malfoy. Mais dans tous les cas, le rhum avait vraiment un effet exceptionnel sur son organisme…

- Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi… Si tu veux essayer de me faire rire, c'est loupé…

_« And all the roads we have to walk are winding. »_

Ron avait de plus en plus de mal à se faire discret. Après avoir vu les effets de l'alcool sur son pire ennemi, celui-ci se mettait à chanter. Si seulement Harry voyait ça…

_« And all the lights that lead us ther are blinding. »_

- Draco, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer... Appuie-toi sur mon épaule, je te ramène au dortoir.

Maintenant que les deux serpentards n'étaient plus là, Ron pouvait retrouver au dortoir et raconter tout cela à ses deux amis. Mais avant qu'il ait pu se lever, Harry et Hermione arrivèrent, visiblement inquiets de savoir si leur ami avait retrouvé sa tête ou non.

- Ron tu… tu vas mieux ? L'alcool ne te monte plus à la tête ?

- Non, Hermione, mais il faut que je vous raconte quelque chose ! Vous allez rigoler !

- Vas-y, on t'écoute…

- Draco a dit que tu lui plaisais, Hermione ! Tu te rends compte ?

Il était assez difficile de dire qui entre Harry et Hermione était le plus abasourdi par les paroles du rouquin.

- Ron, je crois que tu n'as pas encore tout à fait dégrisé…

- Moi si, mais Draco, non. Il était bien arrangé quand il a dit ça à Blaise Zabini…

Avant que Ron n'ait pu ajouter un mot, Hermione partit en courant. Elle devait régler ses affaires avec Draco. Il le fallait. Il devait la laisser tranquille, une bonne fois pour toute ! Elle n'avait envie ni de rejouer les mères poules avec lui, ni d'être un coup d'un soir. Et elle comptait bien lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes !

Hermione atteint la salle commune des serpentards très rapidement, et tambourina à la porte. Avec la consommation d'alcool importante de la soirée, il lui semblait très facile de rentrer sans se faire interroger. Et c'est ce qui arriva, lorsque Crabbe ouvrit la porte et dégagea le passage, sans demander son reste.

Après un rapide coup d'œil vers la salle commune, faisant naître chez Hermione la certitude que Draco était dans son dortoir, la jeune fille monta les escaliers rapidement et poussa la lourde porte sans ménagement.

- Est-ce qu'un jour tu me foutras la paix ?

Elle avait presque crié pour dire ces quelques mots. Elle ne s'était pas demandée si quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait dans la pièce ou si le serpentard dormait. Mais visiblement, il n'était pas encore tombé dans les bras de Morphée. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Draco la regarda, puis ses lèvres et sa gorge formèrent des sons, qui auraient certainement ressemblés à des mots si l'alcool ne rendait pas la bouche si pâteuse.

Puis, après quelques secondes d'effort, les sons prirent un sens.

- Excuse-moi, Hermione…

Pour qu'un serpentard s'excuse, il fallait sûrement qu'il soit dans un état lamentable... Hermione se fit la même réflexion, mais cela ne fit pas disparaître sa colère. Elle allait reprendre son engueulade là où elle l'avait arrêtée lorsque le blond reprit :

_« I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now »_

D'habitude, c'était la jeune fille qui utilisait cette technique pour faire entendre raison. Le fait que Draco l'utilise à son tour était en soi un évènement non négligeable. Mais peu importe, une gryffondor ne se laisse pas amadouer si facilement…

- Ne crois pas qu'en chantant tu vas effacer ce que tu as fait ! Tu m'as ridiculisé en public et en privé, et maintenant tu vas dire à ton meilleur ami que je te plais ! Tu es complètement fou, ma parole ! Et je ne suis pas un objet, je ne sors qu'avec des garçons qui ont des sentiments, et je ne crois pas qu'un Malfoy doublé d'un serpentard soit capable de…

_« There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don't know how... »_

Hermione pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, la musique était encore la seule chose capable de venir à bout de sa colère, de sa tristesse ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais la vue de son ennemi suffisait à gâcher la sérénité que l'on ressent lorsque l'on écoute les notes qui se succèdent.

_« Because maybe you're gonna be the one that saves me »_

Le sauver ? Qu'y avait-il à sauver chez Draco Malfoy ? Il était aussi insensible et vide qu'il était froid et cruel. Hermione avait cru un moment que ce n'était pas le cas, mais maintenant elle en était revenue à sa première impression.

_« And after all, you're my wonderwall… »_

- Tu me dégoûtes, Draco...

Et elle sortit de la chambre. Si ces mots étaient sortis de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, Hermione se serait certainement jeté dans les bras de cette personne…

…Mais ils avaient été prononcés par Draco Malfoy.


	7. Behind Blue Eyes

**Chapitre 7**

**Behind Blue Eyes**

_**« Don't worry, I'll not tell you lies. »**_

_Limp Bizkit_

Il ne restait que trois jours... Trois jours pour répéter avec hargne les riffs endiablés, trois jours pour chanter encore et encore les paroles engagées, trois jours pour déterminer un vainqueur dans la guerre Draco/Hermione.

Si la jeune fille n'avait pas apprécié les retournements de situation à répétition de la part du blond, ce dernier gardait d'assez mauvais souvenirs de la soirée où il avait fini bourré. Entre ce dont il se souvenait et ce qu'on lui avait raconté, son attitude n'avait pas du être très glorieuse ce soir là… Alors ce concours de musique était devenu un véritable symbole : le gagnant prenait en même temps l'avantage sur l'autre, et ce de façon définitive.

Alors forcément, du côté d'Hermione comme de celui de Draco, le travail était au rendez-vous. Quitte à jouer les chefs impitoyables. Tout le monde, durant cette dernière semaine, évitait tant que possible de croiser Hermione ou Draco, car leur humeur massacrante avait déjà fait pas mal de victimes morales.

Et puis, le jour, le grand jour arriva. Tous les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la Grande Salle. Et Dumbledore démarra son discours.

- Je suis très heureux de vous voir réunis ici pour admirer le travail de ceux qui ont choisi de participer à ce concours.

Draco regardait le directeur fixement. Bien sûr, ce n'était plus le même Dumbledore qu'avant, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui ressemblait… Quand Albus avait été tué, son frère avait été choisi pour le remplacer à la tête de Poudlard. Et que ce soit au niveau de ses yeux clairs, de sa barbe blanche ou de ses intonations majestueuses, ce nouveau Dumbledore ressemblait trait pour trait à son défunt aîné. A tel point que beaucoup finissaient par en oublier que le Dumbledore qu'ils avaient toujours connu était mort sous la baguette de celui qu'il avait toujours protégé.

Quand Draco croisait Dumbledore dans les couloirs, le directeur lui lançait des regards noirs. Intérieurement, il lui reprochait la mort de son frère. Peu importe qui avait lancé le sort, et surtout pourquoi, puisque l'ancien Mangemort avait programmé cet assassinat avec Dumbledore lui-même, mais il savait que tout venait de Draco. Alors quoi qu'il fasse, ce regard pénétrant le faisait se sentir coupable. Mais coupable de quoi ? D'avoir été enfanté pour faire le mal ?

- L'ordre de passage des groupes vous a été communiqué, et j'espère que tous les participants sont prêts. Que la fête commence !

Le château s'illumina. Les bougies flottantes habituelles furent remplacées par des boules à facettes et des projecteurs qui lançaient des lumières de toutes les couleurs sur les murs. Puis la scène, installée pour l'occasion, s'illumina elle-aussi grâce à des néons bleus. Le spectacle était grandiose.

Le premier groupe à se présenter fut celui de Draco Malfoy. Crabbe, Goyle et Draco avait fait des efforts de style pour l'occasion. Le blond portait un jean qui retombait en dessous de ses hanches, un peu trop large pour lui et orné des chaînes en fer. Son pantalon lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds, où on pouvait voir les célèbres chaussures « All Star » des moldus, cette fois-ci en rouge et noir. Pour le haut, il avait choisi une chemise noire large, dont les premiers boutons du haut et du bas étaient restés ouverts. Une cravate rouge desserrée accompagnait son accoutrement.

Draco ressemblait à un parfait rockeur moldu. Jusqu'à ses cheveux, qui pour être assortis au reste, n'étaient plus tirés en arrière. Il les avait coiffé avec des pics, dans un style décoiffé très calculé. Au niveau de ses tempes, quelques mèches retombaient et entouraient son visage. Ses yeux gris étaient entourés d'une très fine couche de eye-liner, qui relevait le côté sombre de son âme. Crabbe et Goyle étaient dans le même style, mais à côté de leur leader, ils ne faisaient pas le poids.

A peine arrivé sur scène, Draco s'empara du micro. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait voir un mélange déroutant de haine, de tristesse, mais surtout de détermination. Crabbe était le batteur, installé devant sa batterie rouge, et il aurait presque paru petit et maigre derrière elle. Goyle avait pris la guitare en main, une électrique noire qu'il avait branché à son ampli. Dans le coin, un synthétiseur trônait fièrement, attendant calmement que quelqu'un veuille jouer avec lui, mais il ne semblait pas encore prévu au programme.

Tout le monde attendait que le spectacle commence. A la vue du groupe, on pouvait s'attendre à une puissante musique, entre hard rock et métal. Peut être du metalcore, si on prenait en compte le petit côté punk qui ressortait de tout ça.

Puis le moment tant attendu arriva. Goyle se pencha pour mettre le son, Draco alluma son micro et Crabbe frappa le tempo avec ses baguettes. Dans un premier temps, des notes se succédèrent calmement. Pas d'accords joués en croches, pas de rythme infernal sur la batterie. Et pas de distorsion non plus. Une musique calme, trop peut être ? Puis la bouche aux lèvres si fines s'approcha du micro, et les premières paroles envahirent la salle.

_« No one knows what it's like to be the bad man, to be the sad man… »_

Quelque part dans la foule d'élèves, une gryffondor de dernière année se demandait pourquoi le blond avait choisi cette chanson...

_« Behind blue eyes. »_

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Hermione ?

- Le titre de la chanson, c'est Behind Blue Eyes.

- Si tu le dis…

_« No one knows what it's like to be hated, to be fated… __To telling only lies. »_

Tous les élèves étaient subjugués par la voix de Draco Malfoy. Sa froideur habituelle avait laissé place à une sensibilité, certainement feinte pour la chanson, mais une sensibilité tout de même. Où était le serpentard arrogant que tout le monde connaissait ?

_« But my dreams they aren't as empty as my conscience seems to be. »_

- Ses rêves ? J'imagine le genre : diriger le monde, se taper toutes les filles, dominer…

- Peut être, Hermione, mais c'est un sacré concurrent. On va avoir du mal… Tu ne crois pas ?

- Tais-toi Ron, si tu commences à douter, on va perdre. Mais on ne perdra pas !

_«__ I have hours only lonely. My love is vengeance that's never free... »_

Et en disant ces mots, Draco avait regardé Hermione dans les yeux. La jeune fille fut d'abord déstabilisée, puis elle comprit. Il lui sembla qu'un sourire malsain ornait les lèvres de Draco Malfoy. C'est ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait lui faire perdre contrôle pour gagner ce concours et la ridiculiser une fois de plus. Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il n'en était pas question !

_« No one knows what it's like to feel this feelings like I do… __And I blame you ! »_

A présent, tout le monde semblait ingurgiter les paroles de Draco Malfoy sans rien réaliser de ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux, comme si seule sa voix avait de l'importance. Hermione n'était même pas sûre que quiconque entende la musique qui accompagnait la voix. Est-ce qu'elle seule se rendait compte que tout cela n'était que de la comédie ?

_« No one bites back as hard on their anger. None of my pain and woe can show through. »_

- Putain, est-ce qu'il va arrêter sa comédie ? Il nous fait le coup du pauvre adolescente déprimé et délaissé, mais si tout le monde le craint c'est parce qu'il le cherche !

Personne n'écoutait Hermione, et de toute manière Hermione n'écoutait personne. Elle était passablement énervée par le petit numéro de séduction de Draco Malfoy, mais surtout par le fait que ce dernier parvienne à mettre autant de monde de son côté. Oui, il chantait bien, mais il n'avait rien vu. Elle, elle allait leur livrer un vrai spectacle moldu. Et Malfoy pouvait aller se rhabiller.

_« No one knows what it's like to be mistreated, to be defeated behind blue eyes. »_

Draco avait une douceur impressionnante dans la voix, et Hermione finissait par s'avouer à elle-même qu'il était vraiment très doué. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à son sale caractère et à cet air malsain qui lui collait à la peau.

_« No one knows how to say that they're sorry. But don't worry I'm not telling lies. »_

Il ne fallait pas exagérer, tout de même. Il ne faisait que raconter des mensonges. N'est-ce pas ?

_« No one knows what it's like to be the bad man, to be the sad man behind blue eyes… »_

La chanson se finit sur cette phrase, dont Draco semblait douloureusement ressentir chaque mot et sa signification. Quand les notes de musiques et la voix s'arrêtèrent, il y eut quelques fractions de secondes durant lesquelles les élèves semblaient retrouver leur réalité, parfois durement, parfois rêveusement, encore empreints des paroles qu'ils venaient d'entendre et de la beauté de la voix qui les avait chantées. Puis un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit. Tous étaient debout, frappant en cadence dans leurs mains et ne tarissant pas d'éloge le groupe de Draco. Les serpentards étaient en fête, car ils savaient qu'il allait être dur pour les gryffondors de battre _ça_.

Mais à vrai dire, même parmi les gryffondors, le groupe avait, après une chanson, de nombreux fans. Draco Malfoy observait la scène avec visiblement beaucoup de satisfaction. Un sourire ornait ses lèvres, et il ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'il arborait lorsqu'il parvenait à se montrer supérieur au célèbre Harry Potter. C'est exactement la réflexion que se faisait Hermione à cet instant. Oui, décidément, Malfoy aimait par-dessus tout surpasser ses ennemis et ceux qui osaient se dévoiler meilleur que lui dans un domaine. Mais cette fois-ci la jeune gryffondor n'allait pas se laisser faire. Non, elle allait l'anéantir. Le talent, on l'a ou on ne l'a pas.

Avant de quitter la scène, Malfoy fait un petit signe à l'attention de toutes les filles de la salle, qui gloussèrent toutes au même instant, persuadées que ce signe était destiné à leur personne propre. Et alors qu'il passait derrière le rideau, il jeta un regard de défi à Hermione, qui était plus déterminée que jamais à le relever.

Plus le temps passait et plus Harry et Ron étaient effrayés à l'idée de monter sur la scène. Hermione aurait souri devant le fait qu'un héros qui combat des dragons ait peur de jouer de la batterie devant son école si elle n'avait pas considéré cette simple soirée comme un combat à proprement parler. On aurait dit que ces trois minutes de musique allaient déterminer le reste de sa vie. Ron et Harry, auparavant blagueurs, n'osaient plus dire un mot.

D'autres groupes passèrent. Pour la plupart, le résultat était satisfaisant, mais aucun n'arrivait à la cheville de celui de Draco. Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient les avant-derniers à se produire sur scène. Dans sa tête, la jeune fille répétait les paroles. Elle connaissait sa chanson par cœur. Ca n'avait pas été difficile, en fait, elle l'avait tellement écoutée durant chaque vacance scolaire où elle pouvait acheter de la musique moldue qu'il lui avait suffit de lire une seule fois les paroles pour se les approprier.

Hermione ne cessait de penser à la manière odieuse que Malfoy avait utilisé pour gagner. Il avait joué sur son terrain. Non pas en voulant séduire, mais en utilisant les sentiments des gens. Il faut être inhumain pour jouer avec le cœur de personnes que l'on a toujours méprisées. Draco Malfoy était inhumain. D'habitude, il séduisait plutôt avec ses grands airs arrogants et son physique attirant. Mais là, il avait utilisé la méthode hermionesque : le cœur.

A croire qu'il essayait d'inverser les rôles….Inverser les rôles ? L'idée percuta la tête d'Hermione. La jeune fille se mit à courir frénétiquement, défaisant le nœud de la cravate qui ornait son cou. Elle courut jusque dans sa chambre, enleva ses habits et les changea rapidement. Elle finit de se préparer et redescendit dans la salle. Elle atteignait la porte quand le groupe précédent finit la chanson. Hermione évita de traverser les rangées d'élèves et vint rejoindre Harry et Ron derrière la scène.

- Je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort le prochain groupe, constituer de Messieurs Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter, ainsi que Mademoiselle Hermione Granger.

Le rideau s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer. Le spectacle pouvait enfin commencer…


	8. Addicted

**Chapitre 8**

**Addicted**

_**« Heartbreaker, I'm addicted to you. »**_

_Simple Plan_

- Hermione, tu es tout simplement... fantastique !

- Tais-toi Ron, et branche ta basse.

En temps normal, Hermione n'aurait pas été fière. Ca n'avait jamais été son genre de jouer sur son physique pour parvenir à ses fins, que ce soit au point de vue scolaire ou relationnel. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, si Draco Malfoy se permettait de jouer les bons samaritains, elle pouvait bien jouer les aguicheuses. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est que son idée fonctionnerait comme elle l'entendait…

Après avoir décidé de jouer dans le camp du serpentard, elle avait été troquer sa chemise caki, sa cravate à têtes de mort, son pantalon militaire et sa casquette anarchique pour paraître plus féminine. Toujours dans l'esprit rock, mais plus proche du glam que du punk. A vrai dire, sa tenue faisait sensation. Elle avait rapidement enfilé une mini-jupe écossaise rouge, un corset assorti avec des attaches noires et des bottes. Ses cheveux étaient libres, mais remontés uniquement du côté droit par une pince rouge avec un petit flot. Un gloss bien choisi faisait briller ses lèvres et ses yeux étaient cernés de noir. Le résultat était… surprenant.

Moins d'une minute après leur entrée sur scène, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient prêts. La jeune fille avait passé la bandoulière de sa guitare autour de son cou. L'instrument était à damier noir et blanc, et sa façon de le tenir la rendait encore plus charmante.

Après un sourire en direction de la salle à ses pieds, Hermione posa les mains sur les cordes de sa guitare. Elle joua cette mélodie qu'elle avait si souvent écoutée dans sa chambre. Elle semblait ne faire qu'un avec son instrument. Puis Harry la rejoignit avec la batterie, et Ron compléta la mélodie avec sa guitare basse. C'était énergique… Il ne manquait plus que les paroles.

Alors Hermione approcha sa bouche du micro, et une voix à la fois douce et décidée s'éleva.

_« I heard you're doing okay but I want you to know… I'm addict, I'm addicted to you. »_

Draco Malfoy sirotait tranquillement un verre de Whisky Pur Feu dans la salle. Il avait suivi la scène depuis le début, et même si il était impressionné par l'audace de son adversaire, il ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait le battre. Tout bonnement impossible…

_« I dont' pretend I don't care when you don't think about me. Do you think I deserve this ? »_

En même temps qu'elle chantait, Hermione mettait dans sa voix une sensualité que personne ne lui connaissait. A chaque mot, une personne de plus semblait comme attirée par la scène. Hermione avait du talent…

_« I tried to make you happy but you left anyway... »_

Draco devait avouer qu'elle était plutôt douée dans son rôle de jeune fille en manque d'affection. Et d'ailleurs, quelques adolescents commençaient à s'intéresser à elle. C'est ce moment qu'elle choisit pour se laisser totalement aller.

_« I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you. But I want it and I need it. I'm addicted to you. »_

Ses mains toujours posées sur sa guitare, elle jetait maintenant des regards malicieux et séducteurs vers chaque garçon qui la regardait. Elle insistait sur chaque mot, et visiblement, cette attitude provocatrice faisait son petit effet…

_« Now it's over. Can't forget what you said. And I never wan__na do this again. __Heartbreaker ! »_

Le dernier mot était visiblement dédicacé à Draco, puisqu'un regard beaucoup moins aguicheur s'était posé sur lui. Mais de quoi se mêlait-elle, la Sang-de-Bourbe ? Si le serpentard exploitait son physique pour pouvoir assouvir ses pulsions d'homme, où était le problème ? Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si toutes ces petites idiotes s'imaginaient qu'il allait les épouser…

_« Since the day I met you and after all we've been through, I'm still addict. I'm addicted to you. »_

Quand le rythme de la chanson se calmait, Hermione avait le temps de pointer du doigt entre chaque accord. Et les personnes visées n'en étaient que plus émerveillées. A la moitié de la chanson, tous les garçons de l'école ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de la belle gryffondor. Et Draco Malfoy était passablement énervé. Il ne voulait pas perdre ce concours…

_« I think you know that it's true. I'd run a thousand miles to get you. __Do you think I deserve this ? »_

Malfoy s'étonnait du culot qu'elle avait. Comment pouvait-elle séduire chaque garçon de cette manière pour gagner ? Ce n'était pas du tout son genre, c'était plutôt… une technique de serpentard.

_« I tried to make you happy, I did all that I could just to keep you but you left anyway. »_

Draco détacha son regard d'Hermione pour se tourner vers les adolescents qui observaient Hermione de haut en bas, ne sachant plus quelle partie ils préféraient, et attendant un regard d'elle. Certains sifflaient ou criaient. Les filles étaient plus partagées : certaines l'admiraient et semblaient apprécier le spectacle, mais une bonne majorité ne daignait même pas la regarder. Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens…

_« I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you. __But I want it and I need it. I'm addicted to you. »_

Le blond se rassurait en se disant qu'il avait réussi à séduire presque toute la salle. Les élèves de sa maison voteraient forcément pour lui. Les filles des autres maisons aussi. Sauf les groupies de Potter… Hermione ne récolterait que peu de voix des filles, et les garçons changent vite d'avis. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas perdre.

_« Now it's over. __Can't forget what you said. And I never wanna do this again. __Heartbreaker... »_

Contrairement à la première fois, elle avait susurré ce mot. L'effet n'en était que plus palpable. Draco devait bien être le seul garçon à ne pas baver devant la jeune gryffondor. La partie la plus douce de la chanson arrivant, Hermione posa sa guitare, s'assit sur le bord de la scène et pris un air de petite fille sage.

_« How long will I be waiting ? Until the end of time... »_

Puis contre toute attente, elle se releva, et toujours son micro dans les mains, elle se mit à arpenter la scène, lançant des clins d'œil à tout va et dansant sur le rythme de la musique.

_« I don't know why I'm still__ waiting. I cant make you mine ! »_

Et elle finit sa chanson en beauté. Après un dernier clin d'œil à son public, Harry et Ron, passés inaperçus, et la talentueuse chanteuse quittèrent la scène. Ils ne prirent pas la peine de se changer, et rejoignirent les autres gryffondors dans la foule.

- Alors, la concurrence est rude, n'est-ce pas, Draco ?

- Blaise, si tu avais bien regardé tu aurais vu que je suis le gagnant incontesté de ce concours.

- Déjà, je te rappelle que vous étiez un groupe, et ensuite, Hermione a pas mal de fans… Presque exclusivement masculins à vrai dire.

- Je pensais vraiment que les élèves de cette école avaient plus de goût…

- Arrête, Malfoy, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas insensible à son charme. Elle était très attirante.

- Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux moldues, Zabini ?

- Si tu es trop stupide pour voir la vérité en face, ce n'est pas mon problème. Et sache que si cette belle gryffondor avait voulu m'embrasser, je ne l'aurais pas repoussée, moi !

Blaise Zabini se leva et partit dans la foule. Quelquefois, Draco ne le comprenait pas. Il se leva à son tour pour chercher Blaise et lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il tourna dans la salle, mais ne parvint pas à le trouver. Puis il l'aperçut. Zabini discutait tranquillement avec Hermione Granger, qui riait et ne pouvait détacher Blaise des yeux. Décidément, elle semblait avoir un faible pour les serpentards… S'approchant un peu plus, il put entendre leur conversation.

- … formidable. Je ne savais pas que tu avais des talents de chanteuse !

- C'est gentil à toi, Blaise. Je ne sais pas si on peut parler de talent mais…

- Oh, si ! Tu es vraiment talentueuse et… très belle. Vraiment très belle.

Une teinte rosée envahit les joues d'Hermione. Draco le remarqua, comme ce petit sourire qu'elle arborait au coin des lèvres, et cette étincelle qui égayait ses magnifiques yeux. Elle bégaya un instant, puis se reprit.

- Merci. Toi aussi, tu es vraiment… charmant. Et adorable. C'est dommage qu'on ne se soit jamais parlé avant.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais tu sais la guerre Serpentard/Gryffondor empêche pas mal de choses… Je suis bête, tu veux peut être boire quelque chose ?

- J'aurais bien voulu du jus de citrouille, mais il n'y en a plus…

- Tu as tellement donné chaud aux élèves qu'ils se sont rués sur les boissons, je crois ! Si tu veux, il y a des boissons dans la salle commune des serpentards. Et je dois avoir du jus de citrouille dans ma chambre, si tu veux. On peut monter un petit peu, les résultats ne seront donnés quand dans plus de deux heures, après le bal…

- Heu, oui… Pourquoi pas ! Je te suis, alors…

Draco Malfoy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un élève de sa maison, qui plus est un de ses amis, se permettait de séduire ouvertement Hermione et de l'amener dans sa chambre pour… Non, il n'osait pas y penser. C'était impossible ! Comment Blaise Zabini pouvait-il le trahir à ce point ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Draco se sentait-il trahi ? Ce devait être parce qu'il considérait Hermione comme son ennemie, une moins que rien et que quelqu'un qu'il appréciait osait se rapprocher de sa meilleure ennemie. Les serpentards n'ont-ils donc plus d'honneur ?

Malfoy se rendit compte à cet instant à quel point Hermione était fabuleuse. Elle était tout simplement magnifique… Ses yeux, ses cheveux, ses lèvres, son corps, tout chez elle respirait la beauté et la perfection. Il se rendit compte qu'il aimait voir son sourire, et qu'au fond de lui il espérait voir un jour cette étincelle dans ses yeux briller pour lui et lui seul. Mais pour l'instant, toutes ces belles choses étaient promises à Blaise Zabini, celui qu'il considérait comme un ami il y a quelques minutes encore…

_« Heartbreaker… »_

Sans avoir eu le temps de réagir et de s'en empêcher, Draco s'était rapproché de Blaise et d'Hermione pour qu'ils le remarque, et avait envoyé ce mot à la figure de Zabini comme Hermione l'avait fait avec Malfoy quelques minutes auparavant. Il se mit à trembler, crut qu'il allait pleurer et quitta la salle en courant.

Il monta les escaliers, entra en trombe dans la salle commune vide des vert et argent et rejoignit sa chambre. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, et se mit à pleurer, pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit déshydraté, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux le brûlent, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione rejoigne la salle commune et attende devant la porte de sa chambre, ne sachant que faire.

Draco Malfoy arrivait à peine à parler. Il ne se rendait plus compte de rien, il avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse rien n'y faire.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime désespérément, je me déteste pour ça, mais je t'aime, je t'aime Hermione, je t'aime, pourquoi tu ne le vois pas ? Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, je t'aime…

Il ne savait pas que celle qu'il appelait en dernier recours l'écoutait et retenait les sanglots qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle avait laissé Blaise dans la salle bondée quand elle avait vu la douleur dans les yeux de Draco. Comment un être humain pouvait sembler si triste et continuait à vivre malgré tout ? Alors elle l'avait suivi, et voilà où elle en était maintenant… Elle écoutait les sanglots du blond, comme une litanie qu'elle finissait par ne plus entendre.

Dans un dernier effort, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre devant un Draco qui ne réagit même pas. Et se penchant au-dessus du lit, elle murmura :

_« I'm addicted to you… »_


	9. Always

Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

**Always**

_**« Start would be better than nothing at all.**__** »**_

_Suburbia_

Draco était étendu à plat ventre, inondant ses oreillers de larmes. Hermione pleurait elle-aussi, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison du blond. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il tourna sa tête vers elle et la dévisagea, cherchant à savoir si tout cela était un rêve ou la réalité.

Avec sa main, elle essaya d'enlever les larmes de Draco, mais il pleurait tellement que ça en devenait impossible. Alors elle continua à caresser ses cheveux blonds en le regardant tendrement. Il se laissait faire et peu à peu ses larmes devinrent moins denses, puis s'arrêtèrent. Il regardait Hermione comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, et un sourire orna ses lèvres fines. Il essaya de se relever mais à peine debout Hermione le força à se recoucher, murmurant qu'il fallait qu'il se repose.

Docile, il s'allongea sur le dos. Hermione se coucha à ses côtés, la bouche près de son oreille, et chanta pour le bercer.

_« Give me something to make me feel there's something good inside you. »_

Il ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant, mais ne pouvant tout de même pas s'empêcher de jeter des regards emplis de bonheur vers la chevelure brune à côté de lui. Elle continuait de chanter, mais il la prit dans ses bras, et la surprise la fit taire. Il la serrait fort, très fort, à lui briser la colonne vertébrale. Et pourtant, tous les deux ne s'étaient jamais senti aussi bien.

Draco dégagea son visage de l'épaule d'Hermione, et après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord, il n'osa même plus bouger. Il essayait de s'imprégner de chaque seconde, de sentir chaque parcelle de sa peau en contact avec la jeune fille. Puis les lèvres d'Hermione bougèrent lentement et il suivit le mouvement, l'embrassant tendrement, des frissons parcourant son corps tout entier.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et ils purent approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues semblaient s'apprivoiser, lentement. Ils s'embrassèrent durant plusieurs minutes, puis ils consentirent enfin à se libérer, et à peine les lèvres de Draco avait quitté celles d'Hermione qu'elles murmuraient un « je t'aime » presque inaudible mais compréhensible tellement il semblait naturel et évident. Chaque personne est faite pour une chose en particulier. A ce moment précis, quiconque en voyant la scène aurait affirmé que Draco et Hermione étaient simplement faits pour être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Comment Draco Malfoy avait-il pu cacher durant des années la douceur dont il était capable ? Lui, si froid d'habitude, semblait contenir une tendresse inépuisable et entièrement tournée vers celle qu'il insultait quelques jours auparavant. Quand Hermione se mit à trembler, de froid, de peur ou juste de plaisir, il ne savait pas, il trouva les mots appropriés pour la calmer.

_« I'll pick you up when you go down, always... »_

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait jamais reçu et donné tant d'affection en si peu de temps. Ils restèrent un moment, allongés, juste à se regarder, comme si ce regard était un regard vers le monde. Il n'existait plus qu'eux à cet instant, et le monde aurait pu sombrer qu'eux seraient restés invincibles.

Draco se rapprocha encore d'Hermione, qui commençait à avoir froid, mais était bien incapable de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Alors, il recouvrit son corps et le sien d'un drap chaud, jusqu'à leur tête. Dans leur abri de fortune, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Puis Draco prit la main d'Hermione, et dessina avec son doigt un cœur que seule leur imagination leur permettait de voir. Ce petit geste affectueux fit sourire la jeune fille.

_« I wanna make you smile, always. I wanna make you smile, always. »_

Si la rouge et or avait pu se concentrer, elle se serait rendu compte qu'entendre Draco chanter ses paroles valait toutes les déclarations du monde. Mais le blond avait commencé à embrasser tendrement son cou, et c'était la seule chose qui demeurait dans son esprit. Hermione s'accrochait aux épaules du serpentard comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Draco descendait doucement, et embrassait maintenant le haut de la poitrine de la gryffondor. Puis il descendit encore, et releva le haut d'Hermione. Il posa la tête sur son ventre, et elle lui caressa les cheveux.

Hermione n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec un garçon. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ni le besoin ni l'envie. En réalité, elle s'était même toujours demandé comment il était possible d'avoir envie de faire ça. Et pourtant, à ce moment précis, cet acte d'amour lui semblait le plus naturel possible. Et alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, Draco lui avait totalement enlevé le haut de ses vêtements, dévoilant sa poitrine et son ventre pâle. Il l'embrassait et la caressait maintenant sur tout le haut de son corps, avec la plus grande douceur possible.

- Draco, je n'ai jamais…

- Je me doute, et si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais, mais tu sais, Hermione, je…

- Non, non, continue, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir, je connais la théorie mais en pratique j'avais que je n'ai pas réellement d'idées et…

- Je t'aime… Laisse-toi faire…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hermione pour se taire, sous l'effet de surprise et parce qu'elle n'avait simplement rien à ajouter. Draco continua à l'embrasser, puis enleva sa chemise. La jeune fille était couchée sur le dos et il se coucha sur elle, recouvrant ses lèvres des siennes.

_« I wanna make you happy, nothing more, nothing more ! »_

Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie si heureuse, si contente, si joyeuse, si... Mais existait-il seulement un mot au monde, dans n'importe quelle langue, qui puisse définir ce sentiment ? Le blond posa sa main sur la jupe écossaise de la jeune fille, et plongea son regard dans le sien, sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il attendait un accord silencieux, qu'il obtint rapidement par un petit sourire discret et quelque peu apeuré. Alors il baissa délicatement sa jupe, puis le boxer noir, et fit de même avec son pantalon et son propre boxer. Draco se colla contre elle, et la serra dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

- Tu me fais penser à un petit garçon, comme ça, juste avant la tétée…

Souriant à la remarque, Draco se mit à téter doucement les seins de la belle gryffondor, qui passait la main sur sa nuque. Puis ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à atteindre d'autres lèvres sur lesquelles il ne s'arrêta pas. Prenant appui sur ses mains, il se mit à embrasser l'extérieur puis l'intérieur des cuisses d'Hermione, qui se tortillait légèrement. Puis il embrassa et caressa son sexe de sa main gauche, cherchant de sa main droite la main de la jeune fille, qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione, perdue, se contentait de fourrager dans ses cheveux, et de descendre dans le haut de son dos. Quand il remonta pour l'embrasser une fois de plus, elle descendit ses mains dans le dos de Draco, s'arrêtant en haut de ses fesses, ne sachant pas s'il la laisserait poser ses paumes plus bas. Comprenant les questions silencieuses qui nageaient dans son esprit, le jeune homme prit les mains d'Hermione et lui posa sur ses fesses musclées d'homme sportif.

_« That must be better than nothing at all. »_

Ils étaient tous les deux prêts à aller jusqu'au bout. Un simple regard fut la signature d'un pacte commun. Alors, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras, et ne quittant Hermione des yeux que par nécessité, Draco entra en elle, de la façon la plus douce possible, guettant la moindre trace de douleur ou de regret. Mais il ne vit rien de tout cela. Il commença alors à bouger en elle.

- J'aime bien être à l'intérieur de toi, c'est chaud et accueillant…

Il accompagnait ses va-et-vient de caresses et de baisers. Hermione était plus libérée, et n'hésitait plus à recouvrir le corps de Draco de ses mains, ne lésinant pas sur les caresses. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi à sa place qu'à cet instant. Puis commencèrent les gémissements. Draco avait essayé de retenir son plaisir, attendant celui de sa partenaire, et quand des petits gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche, il laissa exprimer tout ce qu'il avait retenu jusqu'alors. En plus de gémir, les deux amants lançaient des « je t'aime » sur tous les tons possibles.

Draco ne savait pas combien de temps il mettrait avant de venir, mais il essayait de résister, ralentissant le rythme pour qu'Hermione puisse prendre un maximum de plaisir. Au-delà de l'aspect physique, la jeune fille était en réalité très sensible à toutes les marques d'affection que lui prodiguait son amant. Pour l'instant, même si la pénétration n'était, en soi, pas du tout désagréable, elle paraissait inexistante par rapport aux caresses et aux mots d'amour qu'elle recevait en grande quantité.

Draco respirait difficilement, et sa voix devenait plus rauque à chaque instant. Il tremblait presque, et il lui semblait impossible de tenir plus longtemps, mais il fallait qu'il tienne, il ne voulait pas laisser Hermione sur sa fin. Il se pencha une fois de plus pour goûter à ses lèvres, et dans un dernier tremblement, ses muscles se contractèrent et…

- Hermione… !

- Draco… !

Le jeune homme avait réussi ce qu'il désirait le plus : amener Hermione à ressentir le même plaisir que lui. Un sourire ornait maintenant leurs deux visages, et ils ne pouvaient pas se lâcher des yeux. Mais le voulaient-ils ? Draco se retira lentement du corps de sa partenaire, et se coucha, la tête sur sa poitrine, laissant son corps se reposer.

Hermione ne pensait plus à rien. De ses lèvres sortirent les paroles d'une chanson, _Always_, d'un groupe moldu dont elle avait oublié le nom. Et Draco, dans ses bras, se laissait aller au rythme de la musique. Son souffle devint régulier, et il finit par s'endormir. La jeune fille, quant à elle, n'avait pas sommeil. Elle se contentait de regarder celui qui dormait dans ses bras, se rendant compte peu à peu de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Tout avait semblé si naturel, mais finalement, ça ne l'était pas tant que ça. Remarquant de légers tremblements sur le corps de Draco, Hermione le fit doucement glisser, et le coucha sur le dos à ses côtés. Sans le réveiller, elle se leva et ramassa les vêtements du serpentard. Elle se remit dans le lit, lui enfilant délicatement son boxer et son pantalon. Avec du mal, elle parvint à lui mettre sa chemise, et elle la boutonna jusqu'en bas.

Elle se recoucha à ses côtés, se demandant encore comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Elle ne pouvait pas regretter, mais pourtant, maintenant, elle doutait de la sincérité de Draco. Jusque là, il l'avait insultée, repoussée, ou ignorée, et même détestée. Comment, d'un seul coup, avait-il pu changer à ce point ? Et si c'était un plan pour se payer sa tête ? Et si demain, il racontait à tout le monde ce qu'ils avaient fait ?

Pourtant, elle avait bien vu Draco pleurer, il lui avait dit « je t'aime », mais tout cela semblait si irréel… Son esprit était embrumé, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Puis, tout d'un coup, Hermione se souvint du concours : il devait être tard, le concours était-il terminé ? Elle ne savait plus que faire, qui croire, que penser… Alors elle resta quelques minutes de plus dans le lit chaud, et finit par s'endormir.

Ses rêves consistaient en réalité en une représentation détaillée de ses actes passés des heures dernières. Mais Hermione aurait préféré voir l'avenir, savoir quoi dire et quoi faire… Après quelques minutes, ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Elle mit quelques secondes avec de retrouver ses esprits, cherchant dans ses souvenirs si tout n'avait pas été un rêve. Mais le corps d'homme allongé contre elle la détournait de cette pensée.

Alors elle se leva, et, faisant les cent pas dans la chambre, elle prit la décision qui lui sembla la plus sage : partir avant qu'il ne se réveille.

_« Nothing more, nothing more… »_


	10. Famous Last Words

Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

**Famous Last Words**

_**« So many bright lights to cast a shadow. »**_

_My Chemical Romance_

Son cœur lui disait de rester, mais ce soir, Hermione avait choisi d'écouter sa raison. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, pourtant, il aurait semblé normal qu'elle reste auprès de lui. Mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se disait que Draco n'avait fait cela que pour, au final, gagner leur bataille. Elle était persuadée que le lendemain, le vert et argent allait raconter cette aventure à tout le château, en la ridiculisant au plus haut point.

Et pourtant, le cœur d'Hermione lui criait de rester. Il hurlait, pleurait, déchirait sa poitrine pour la persuader de se recoucher aux côtés de Draco. La jeune fille pleurait silencieusement, plus de désespoir que de tristesse. Tout dans sa tête se mélangeait, alors que son cœur lui chantait sa désapprobation.

_« Now I know that I can't make you stay »_

Oui, elle avait pris sa décision, elle devait partir. Quitte à perdre dès le lendemain sa dignité, autant ne pas se ridiculiser jusqu'au bout. Certes, Draco avait pleuré, gémi, et surtout, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait qu'il n'avait fait que jouer la comédie. Il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois, pourquoi pas une fois de plus ? Et elle, l'aimait-elle vraiment ? Elle aurait aimé pouvoir répondre un «non» on ne peut plus franc, mais elle en était incapable. Et après ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle ne pouvait pas réfléchir à cela.

Alors elle ramassa ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, qui avaient pour la plupart adopté l'odeur de Draco. Elle les remit sans faire le moindre bruit, espérant plus que tout que le blond ne se réveillerait pas. Puis, lui lançant un dernier regard rempli de tristesse et d'interrogations, elle quitta la chambre. A peine avait-elle franchi la porte qu'elle doutait déjà du bon sens de sa décision.

_« But where's your heart ? »_

Son cœur, elle l'avait laissé près de Draco. Elle savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être tel qu'il était avant… Son cœur… Un cœur ? En avait-elle seulement un ? Dans un dernier regard vers le démon à l'apparence d'ange allongé sous les draps, elle décida de faire une chose aussi stupide qu'importante à ses yeux. Prenant sa baguette dans une de ses poches, elle la leva, s'approcha du corps endormi. Puis, le bout du bois dessina un petit cœur dans l'air, qui vint se poser délicatement sur la main droite du Serpentard, avant de se tatouer sur sa peau.

Enfin, et cette fois-ci sans même un regard, la jeune fille laissa ses sentiments derrière elle et quitta la chambre. Elle franchit la porte doucement, sans un bruit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle commune. Personne… La fête ne devait pas être finie ! Elle avait complètement oublié ce détail, qui lui avait pourtant valu cette soirée qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier, malgré sa volonté de faire disparaître tout cela de son esprit.

_« And I know there's nothing I could say to change that part. »_

A peine arrivée dans le couloir, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Trop d'émotions, d'incertitudes, de regrets s'écoulaient dans ses veines. Hermione décida de faire un détour par les toilettes avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Elle ne voulait voir personne, mais il fallait se ressaisir… Si Draco n'avait fait cela que pour la détruire, il ne fallait pas le laisser gagner, il fallait se battre, outrepasser les sentiments et redevenir forte…

Arrivée près d'un lavabo, elle regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Une silhouette fine, et un visage dévasté par les pleurs. Elle avait les yeux rouges, mouillés, et tout son corps semblait refuser de vivre, de la porter. Elle se demandait si ses amis pourraient voir dans ses yeux l'étendue des dégâts. Peut-on lire dans le regard d'une personne ce qui lui est arrivé ? Pour se donner du courage, elle ne cessait de se répéter le refrain d'une chanson moldue qu'elle avait énormément écoutée.

_« I am not afraid to keep on living. I am not afraid to walk this world alone. »_

Retrouvant enfin une tête à peu près correcte, elle descendit les marches qui menait à la Grande Salle. Quand elle arriva à proximité de la porte, une forte musique s'en échappait. Apparemment, elle arrivait en plein milieu du bal censé suivre le concours. Et précéder les résultats…

Elle pénétra dans la pièce, se préparant à sourire à tout va pour ne rien montrer de ce qui avait pu se passer, mais personne ne sembla la regarder. Entre ceux qui avaient absorbés trop d'alcool, ceux qui flirtaient et plus si affinité, et ceux qui se déhanchaient sans retenue, il n'y avait plus personne pour se soucier d'elle. Et c'était plutôt une bonne chose…

- Mais où était-tu passée ?

Merlin, pourquoi fallait-elle toujours qu'elle vende la peau du dragon avant de l'avoir tué ? Un regard interrogateur et, semble-t-il, inquiet, était fixé sur le sien.

- Je ne me sentais pas trop bien, ça devait être l'émotion du concours… Et puis, j'ai tellement donné, que je n'avais plus d'énergie ! Où est Harry ?

- Il est en train d'essayer de mettre Cho Chang dans son lit… D'ailleurs, elle n'a pas l'air d'accord, je crois qu'il va finir par la violer ! Ah le sexe, c'est pas des gens comme nous qui connaissent ça avant leurs 25 ans…

- Tais-toi, Ron ! Tu empestes l'alcool à 10 mètres !

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que son ami parle de choses dont elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre lorsqu'elle était au bord de la crise de nerf ?

- Oh, Hermione, tu n'as pas bu, toi ? Tu as tort, le Whisky Pur Feu est vraiment délicieux !

- Ron, c'est la deuxième fois que tu finis éméché ces derniers temps. Et puis, l'alcool n'est pas…

Certes, en temps normal, comme allait le dire la jeune fille, l'alcool n'était pas une solution. Mais ce soir, puisque tout semblait sombrer dans l'irréel, autant pousser le vice jusqu'à son paroxysme. Après tout, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal…

- Finalement, je crois que tu as raison, Ron. Tu veux bien aller me chercher un verre ?

Le rouquin, heureux de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour son amie, lui ramena un verre de whisky Pur Feu. La jeune fille l'avala d'un trait, sans même prendre le temps de le déguster. Elle demanda à son ami d'aller lui en chercher un autre. Ce petit manège continua encore quelques minutes.

- Hermione, tu devrais arrêter de boire… Tu en es à ton cinquième verre. Calme-toi, s'il te plaît…

_« And I'm so weak. Is it hard understanding ? I'm incomplete. »_

Mais malgré la quantité d'alcool absorbée, la jeune Gryffondor n'arrivait pas atteindre cette sensation de planer, cette absence de sentiments et d'idées noires qui accompagnait les boissons alcoolisées habituellement. Rien en elle ne semblait vouloir oublier cette soirée. Comment allait-elle vivre les prochains jours ?

Soudain, la musique s'arrêta. Dumbledore monta sur scène, prit le micro et commença son deuxième discours de la soirée.

- Chers élèves, vous avez ce soir assisté à un véritable concert tel que peuvent en voir les Moldus. Je vous remercie d'y avoir apporté de l'attention. Je crois que la plupart d'entre vous se sont bien amusés, et j'espère que tous ces adolescents ayant absorbé une forte quantité d'alcool se souviendront quand même de cet évènement. Nous vous avons demandé de voter pour groupe préféré. Nous avons comptabilisé les votes, et nous pouvons maintenant vous annoncer les résultats !

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers la scène. Chaque maison avait des représentants, et les élèves semblaient répartis en différents fan club. Dans tous les cas, le verdict était attendu par la totalité des adolescents, avec une impatience non mesurée.

- Nous allons procéder ainsi : nous avons classé les groupes d'après vos votes. Je vais annoncer à haute voix le podium. Le groupe classé troisième est celui de Colin Creevey. Félicitations à lui et à ses amis.

Des applaudissements retentirent chez les Gryffondor. Colin prit des photos de la salle, de Dumbledore, et des personnes qui l'applaudissaient. Le directeur attendit que la foule se calme pour annoncer la suite.

- Le groupe qui se classe deuxième est… celui d'Hermione Granger, qui était accompagnée de messieurs Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Un grand merci à eux !

_« I get weak… »_

Les exclamations de joie semblaient plus importantes du côté des Serpentards que du côté des Gryffondors. En effet, même si la deuxième place était plus qu'honorable, personne n'avait de doute sur le groupe qui arriverait en tête. Et Hermione avait transformé cette compétition en une telle question d'honneur ou de déshonneur que le résultat l'anéantissait.

- Le groupe vainqueur est donc celui… de Draco Malfoy, et des ses amis, messieurs Crabbe et Goyle ! Je leur demande de venir sur scène pour fêter leur victoire et accepter cette médaille moldue. N'essayais pas de découvrir ses secrets, elle n'en a pas, elle ne possède aucun pouvoir !

Crabbe et Goyle s'approchèrent de la scène sous les applaudissements infinis des Serpentards et sous les mines défaites des Gryffondors. Arrivés au pied des marches, ils se retournèrent et cherchèrent leur leader des yeux. Mais Draco ne semblait être nulle part dans la salle. Ils atteignirent alors la scène, mais tout le monde dans la pièce cherchait Draco, se retournait et appelait son nom. Pourtant, le blond semblait avoir disparu de la Grande Salle et n'être pas revenu pour les résultats.

- Il semble qu'il y ait un absent… Peut être a-t-il été aux toilettes. En attendant, félicitations à vous deux, je vais déjà vous remettre vos médailles respectives !

Tout le monde doutait que le Serpentard ait décidé d'aller satisfaire ses besoins naturels à quelques minutes des résultats. Il voulait tellement se faire remarquer qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé passer son instant de gloire. Pourtant, les élèves étaient forcés d'admettre que Malfoy était bel et bien absent.

- Tu te rends compte, Hermione, c'est le moment que cet enfoiré de Malfoy attendait depuis toujours, et maintenant que c'est arrivé, il n'est même pas là ! Je suis sûr qu'il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, il voulait certainement se faire remarquer.

Mais Hermione Granger savait que le blond devait être encore en train de dormir, doucement bercé par son sentiment de vengeance et de victoire, bien plus fort que n'importe quel prix d'un concours de musique moldue. Penser à lui dégoûtait Hermione au plus haut point. Mais au moins, son absence lui permettait de garder encore un peu sa dignité. Demain, il raconterait certainement à tout le château qu'il l'avait mise dans son lit, et se vanterait en plus d'avoir gagné ce concours qui lui tenait à cœur. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines…

Alors, maintenant, elle devait se montrer rayonnante, forte et attirante. Il fallait que les autres la voient comme une fille épanouie, qu'elle soit parfaite, que tous les regards s'accrochent sur elle. Et demain, lorsque le Serpentard divulguerait ses choses auxquelles elle ne voulait plus penser, il fallait qu'elle se montre détachée des évènements, qu'elle prenne cela à la légère. Tout ce qu'il raconterait devrait lui passer au-dessus de la tête, comme si c'était sans importance. Ainsi, les gens qui croiraient que tout ça est vrai penseraient qu'Hermione se serait servie de Draco. Et les autres ne penseraient pas une seule seconde que les paroles du blond avaient une part de vérité ! Gagnante sur tous les points…

- C'est quand même étrange que Draco ne soit pas là, tu ne trouves pas ?

Hermione se fichait bien des paroles de son ami le rouquin. Mais elle se demandait quand même ce que Draco faisait actuellement. Etait-il réveillé ? Encore endormi ? Savourait-il sa victoire ou déplorait-il l'absence de sa victime ?

_« Awake and unafraid. Asleep or dead… »_


	11. Forgetting You

Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 1****1**

**Forgetting You**

_**« **__**I can't forget all the good times I had with you.**__** »**_

_Elliot Minor_

Et alors que tout le monde se demandait ce que pouvez bien faire Draco, ce dernier était lentement en train d'émerger d'un sommeil rempli de rêves. A peine les yeux ouverts, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits et de déterminer si ses pensées nocturnes étaient bien réelles. Il se tourna là où était censé dormir la jeune Gryffondor. Mais à sa place, il ne restait plus rien. Alors, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ?

Pourtant, il savait bien que c'était étrange : après tout, il était tard, il y avait eu le concours, il n'aurait pas été se coucher sans les résultats. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Se mettant en tête que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer ne provenait que de son inconscient et n'avait aucune part de réel, il se leva et entreprit de prendre une douche. Les résultats du concours devaient être donnés, il était sûr de sa victoire, il était temps de la fêter !

A peine levé, il remarqua le petit cœur qui ornait sa main. Mais d'où venait-il ? Il se dirigea vers la douche, l'esprit ailleurs, tentant de rassembler ses souvenirs pour savoir si oui ou non il avait couché avec Hermione Granger. Le cœur laissait penser que oui, mais elle devrait être encore dans le lit. C'était une moldue, et une fille, alors elle devait être romantique et rester collée comme une sangsue à tous ses amants. Ce débat prenait naissance dans l'esprit du Serpentard, et rien ne semblait pouvoir départager les deux camps.

Laissant couler l'eau chaude sur son corps mouillé de sueur, le blond frotta sa main avec une brosse, pour enlever ce dessin inutile. Mais rien ne semblait le faire partir. Après plusieurs minutes à frotter, il n'était même pas un peu moins visible, et dès qu'il pensait à la jeune fille, sa noirceur s'intensifiait. Elle lui avait lancé un sortilège pour que ce cœur reste gravé sur sa main… Elle lui mènerait la vie impossible jusqu'à sa mort, apparemment…

Décidant enfin de quitter sa chambre, le blond mit un costume classe à tomber, et descendit dans la Grande Salle pour impressionner l'ensemble du château. Il connaissait sa beauté et savait que les filles ne lui résistaient pas.

A peine arrivé dans la salle de bal, effectivement, tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il fut acclamé par tous les élèves de sa maison, et méprisé par tous les rouge et or. Il n'avait jamais douté de sa victoire, alors cela ne l'étonna même pas.

- Félicitations, Draco, tu as été formidable !

- Merci, Pansy, mais tu sais très bien que je le suis toujours…

Méprisant et terriblement irrésistible. Comme à son habitude. Mais quand il croisa le regard fatigué d'Hermione, tout ce qui avait pu se passer après la prestation de la jeune fille lui revint en mémoire, plus fort qu'un boomerang ou qu'une claque.

_« You did that all for me. It's such a dream... »_

Les deux coeurs du vert et argent s'emballèrent. Tandis que l'un battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, l'autre voyait sa couleur s'intensifier fortement. Alors, comme quelques heures auparavant, il s'enfuit de la de Grande Salle en courant.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je ne le comprends plus du tout ce soir…

- Laisse tomber, Crabbe, c'est Malfoy, il ne changera pas.

- Tu as raison, Goyle. Allons manger !

Maintenant qu'il était en fuite, la question était de savoir où il allait se réfugier pour échapper à ses démons. S'il y a bien un ennemi duquel on ne peut pas se cacher, c'est soi-même. Alors, comme un enfant, Draco retourna là où il avait eu son premier contact positif avec Hermione Granger, sans savoir que c'était elle : le couloir dans lequel il avait chanté cette chanson moldue.

Les mêmes questions que ce fameux soir qui avait changé sa vie prenaient place dans son esprit. Elles semblaient aussi imprégnées dans son esprit que le petit cœur l'était sur sa main. Il aurait tant voulu retourner en arrière… Mais pourquoi n'était-il plus un enfant innocent, comme avant ?

_« __So, tell me : why does everything come to an end ? __»_

En temps normal, cette aventure d'un soir avec une fille, même Hermione, ne l'aurait pas perturbé. Mais là, c'était différent… Parce que dans son esprit, il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu une simple relation sexuelle avec elle, mais bien lui avoir fait l'amour, avec la tendresse et les mots qui y correspondaient. Tout semblait si confus…

Pourtant, à des yeux extérieurs, il aurait été simple d'expliquer la situation : Draco aimait Hermione, Hermione aimait Draco. Mais dans la réalité, tout n'était pas aussi simple. Elle avait quitté le lit avec le réveil du blond. Il avait pleuré. Elle lui avait gravé un cœur sur la main. Il avait presque oublié leur moment de tendresse. C'était un cauchemar, et il était temps que le jeune homme se réveille…

Il fallait tout reprendre dans l'ordre, pour tout effacer. D'abord, aller à la bibliothèque et trouver la façon d'enlever ce cœur sur sa main. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour traverser les couloirs déserts d'un pas rapide et atteindre la pièce qu'il cherchait. Qui était malheureusement fermée…

- Alohomora !

La porte ne lui résista pas. Il pénétra dans la bibliothèque d'un pas lent, puis fit de la lumière avec sa baguette pour tenter de se repérer. On leur avait appris, lors de leur première année dans le château, à trouver ce que l'on cherchait dans les dédales d'étagères.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco était donc assis à une table, le « Petit Livre des Sorts Romantiques » entre les mains. Dans ce livre, pas de recettes de philtres d'amour, juste des sortilèges abordables pour déclarer sa flamme magiquement. C'est certainement là dedans que Hermione avait trouvé ce sort qui l'embêtait tant maintenant.

Effectivement, il trouva la formule à employer pour graver cette marque d'affection sur la peau d'une personne. Le problème était la petite phrase qui suivait l'explication de ce sortilège : « Attention ! Aucun sort ne peut permettre d'enlever directement la marque. Elle restera gravée sur la peau de l'ensorcelé(e) tant qu'il sera amoureux du lanceur ou de la lanceuse du sort. »

Amoureux ? Lui ? Peut être était-il temps d'y réfléchir, ce soir… Tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, fait, dit, lui avait souvent poussé à se croire amoureux de la jeune fille, tard, la nuit. Mais dès qu'il était bien réveillé, cela lui paraissait absurde. Et pourtant… Le cœur sur sa main ne mentait pas.

Cela expliquait le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas au fond de lui à regretter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Hermione. Et puis, tout l'amour qu'ils avaient partagé… Ce soir là, à la lueur de sa baguette, Draco en avait marre de se voiler la face : il fallait qu'il accepte ses sentiments, qu'il se dégage de l'éducation sans amour de ses parents. Oui, il aimait Hermione Granger !

_« I won't regret. I'll say it once again. »_

Le plus dur semblait fait. Et pourtant… Hermione était partie sans un mot. Et si elle ne l'aimait pas ? C'était, malheureusement, fort probable… Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision. Rapidement. Le mieux était certainement de tout lui dire, c'était une fille, elle comprendrait ses sentiments, même si elle ne les partageait pas.

Il rangea donc le livre à sa place, éteignit sa baguette, sortit de la bibliothèque et ferma la porte. Il fallait qu'il lui parle au plus vite. Le vert et argent se sentait partir dans un délire qui ne l'amènerait nulle part, mais comme les fantasmes nocturnes, à ce moment, tout lui semblait possible. C'était si bon de croire et d'espérer. De rêver…

Il descendit quatre à quatre les marches menant à la Grande Salle, dans un état d'esprit totalement différent que la dernière fois qu'il avait franchi la porte de la pièce.

La porte à peine passée, Draco remarqua que beaucoup d'élèves étaient partis. D'autres s'en allaient en grand nombre vers leurs chambres respectives. Inquiet, il jeta un regard dans la salle, cherchant désespérément Hermione. Il s'avança un peu, et la vit se diriger vers la porte, avec son ami le rouquin. Le cœur battant, la marque plus noire que jamais, il s'approcha.

- Hermione, je peux te parler ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Malfoy…

- S'il te plaît, c'est important.

Ron leur lança un regard suspicieux et les laissa seuls.

- Hermione, je voulais te dire que… Je ne regrette rien, et… Je t'aime.

- C'est encore un plan pour me ridiculiser ?

Le blond leva les yeux vers la jeune fille devant ses yeux. Elle avait le regard vitreux, semblait avoir bu et être très fatiguée. Et il savait que c'était entièrement sa faute. Il lui avait pourri la vie pendant des semaines, lui avait menti, l'avait frappée. Même si, au mieux, les sentiments du garçon étaient partagés, il savait qu'elle douterait toujours de lui.

Oui, elle aurait toujours peur, et elle serait donc éternellement malheureuse. Il ne pouvait pas lui assurer le bonheur, seulement des problèmes. Il ne serait jamais à sa hauteur, jamais assez bien pour elle. Submergé par toutes ces révélations intérieures, sans un mot de plus, il partit vers sa salle commune, le plus vite qu'il put. Hermione lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension, qu'il ne vit pas, et haussa les épaules. Encore une de ses blagues débiles…

Et pendant qu'elle oubliait ses mots, l'alcool aidant, Draco murmurait entre ses dents :

_« __And I can't forget all the late nights I spend with you. __I can't forget... __»_

Il aurait tant voulu la garder dans ses bras toute sa vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pour elle. Pour son bonheur. Résigné à l'oublier, il décida de lui écrire une lettre. Il devait lui expliquer tout ça. Par honnêteté, par respect pour elle. Et pour lui prouver qu'il était sincère. Il rejoignit sa chambre, prit un bout de parchemin et une plume. Alors il laissa ses pensées le guider et écrit exactement ce que son cœur lui dictait.

Cela étant fait, il plia la lettre, écrit « Hermione » dessus, et retourna dans la Grande Salle en vitesse. Il avait vu Harry danser avec Cho, tout à l'heure, et il ne semblait pas prêt à partir. Il s'approcha doucement, se força à sourire à son pire ennemi. Pour Hermione…

- Potter, j'ai un petit service à te demander.

- Ah, Malfoy, espèce d'enfoiré, je vais t'en mettre une !

- Tu es complètement plein, mon pauvre Potter. Je ne veux pas te parler, mais j'aimerais que tu donnes cette lettre à Hermione. C'est pour elle que je te demande ça…

- Oh, Malfoy cherche une nouvelle fille à son tableau de chasse.

- Pense ce que tu veux, mais donne ça à Hermione, c'est très important ! Et va te coucher, tu en as besoin, tu sens le Whisky à plusieurs mètres.

Sur ce, le Serpentard regagna son lit, pour une nuit blanche remplie de pensées tournées vers celle qui habitait son cœur. Les quelques minutes qu'il parvint à dormir, c'était pour rêver d'une Hermione, qui, sur scène, lui chantait :

_« I'll never spend a week without you. »_

Hermione eut aussi du mal à s'endormir, à cause de l'alcool absorbé. Mais finalement, elle tomba dans un sommeil sans rêves. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, un morceau de parchemin traîna sur sa table de nuit. Elle l'ouvrit, et lut :

"Quelquefois un démon vient sur Terre. Il croise le regard d'une fille. Elle n'est ni un ange, ni une princesse. Elle est humaine, mais si différente des autres. Le démon lui propose de le suivre. Elle se dit qu'il va l'emmener en enfer. Et elle est si malheureuse qu'elle le suit quand même. Mais il ne l'emmène pas dans son monde. Avant, il a tué un ange et lui a volé ses ailes. Maintenant, il tient la fille contre lui, et utilise les ailes pour voler. Elle a peur. Lui aussi, mais il ne lui avouera pas. Il l'emmène, haut, très haut, et la dépose sur un nuage. Elle est aux portes du paradis. Mais le démon ne peut pas y entrer. Il dit à la fille de franchir la porte. Elle ne veut pas. Elle veut rester avec lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il dit, elle redescend avec lui. Le diable en personne vient chercher son employé. La fille ne veut pas le lâcher. Finalement, elle se retrouve en enfer alors qu'elle aurait pu goûté au paradis.

Je ne connais pas tes intentions, mais je t'en prie, ne fait pas la même erreur que la fille de mon histoire… Je t'aime trop pour accepter ça. Oublie ce qui a pu se passer entre nous. Oublie que je t'aime. Oublie-moi… "


	12. I Miss You

Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 1****2**

**I Miss You**

_**«**__** We can live like Jack and Sally if you want, where you can always find me. »**_

_Blink-182_

Une semaine que Draco avait envoyé sa lettre à Hermione, une semaine qu'il la croisait tous les matins dans le château et qu'elle ne lui adressait pas un regard. Harry lui avait-il donné la lettre ? L'avait-elle lue ? Avait-elle compris le message ? Il semblait bien que « non » soit la réponse d'une de ces trois questions…

Ce matin là, le blond se dirigeait une fois de plus en cours de potion, sachant bien qu'il allait croiser la jeune fille. Sentir son odeur, entendre sa voix, peut être effleurer ses cheveux discrètement. Et elle, elle ne lui accorderait pas même un regard. Une fois de plus… Combien de temps supporterait-il ça ? Même s'il avait lui-même coupé les ponts avec elle, il n'acceptait pas l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas à lui.

Arrivé au bout du couloir des cachots, il aperçut Hermione en pleine discussion avec Potter et Weasley. Passant à côté d'elle, il murmura pour lui-même :

_« Hello there, the angel of my nightmare. »_

Draco vivait replié sur lui-même depuis cette soirée magique et blessante avec la gryffondor. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, en fait, il ne comprenait plus rien. Toute personne ayant vécu une rupture sait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir : cette incompréhension, entre le souvenir de mots d'amour merveilleux, de promesses, et l'affront de la réalité, où l'on se retrouve seul. Et où l'on choisit de quitter la personne qu'on aime, pour son bonheur. Mais comment supporter une rupture avec une personne sans avoir vraiment eu le temps d'être avec elle ?

De son côté, Hermione avait préféré tout oublier. A quoi cela pouvait-il servir ? Elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait être avec Draco, elle n'était même plus sûre de le vouloir. Bref, oublier était la solution.

Après le cours de potion, ils avaient du temps libre. Hermione avait déjà choisi son programme.

- Harry, Ron, je vais me promener dans le parc.

- Seule ? Tu n'as quand même pas un rendez-vous galant…

- Non, j'y vais seule, je veux juste profiter du soleil, tranquillement. A tout à l'heure.

La jeune fille alla donc se balader, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle traversa le parc, et s'approcha du lac. Elle ne put résister à l'envie de glisser ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche. Il parait qu'une douche froide permet d'y voir plus clair… Hermione savait que le lac était dangereux, mais elle n'avait peur de rien, ce jour-là.

Emportée par ses pensées, elle se laissa glisser entièrement dans l'eau. La température était plus fraîche qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé… Elle s'éloigna distraitement du bord en nageant. Sans qu'elle puisse anticiper quoi que ce soit, une algue magique entoura son pied et l'attira son fond. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de crier que son corps était déjà enseveli dans l'eau. Ni baguette, ni personne pour l'aider…

_« __The unsuspected victim of darkness in the valley. »_

Pendant ce temps, Draco était, comme à chacun de ses temps libres, couché sur son lit. Il laissait ses pensées vagabonder dans un monde où Hermione et lui auraient pu former un couple heureux. S'il n'était pas né dans une famille de sang pur, et elle de moldus. S'il n'était pas à Serpentard, et elle à Gryffondor. S'il n'avait pas été médisant avec elle, et elle insensible à son charme. Et si…

_« __In the night, we'll wish this never ends. We'll wish this never ends... »_

Mais il ne put continuer ses pensées conditionnelles. Une violente douleur à la main lui fit pousser un cri. Jetant un regard vers l'endroit qui le faisait souffrir, il se rendit compte que le cœur noir qu'Hermione lui avait gravé sur la main était devenu rouge sang. Et ce à juste titre, puisque, effectivement, les traits noirs intenses étaient remplacés par le sang du jeune homme.

Complètement paniqué, Draco se rua à l'infirmerie. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas normal, il savait au fond de lui que sa bien aimée avait un problème.

- Madame Pomfresh, aidez-moi !

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive donc, Monsieur Malfoy ?

Sans dire un mot, Draco leva sa main ensanglantée devant les yeux de l'infirmière.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de graver un cœur sur votre main ? Vous avez utilisé un couteau ?

- Non, c'est un sort, ça ressemble à un tatouage moldu.

- Vous… Mais… Qui vous a fait ça ?

- Miss Granger…

- Hermione Granger ? De Gryffondor ? Vous et… elle ? Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, il faut monter voir Dumbledore. Miss Granger est en grand danger. Où est-elle, actuellement ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée…

- Bien, courons vite chez notre cher directeur.

Le serpentard et l'infirmière de Poudlard se dirigèrent vers l'escalier magique montant au bureau de Dumbledore.

- Mot de passe ?

- Albus.

- Vous pouvez passer…

Le nouveau directeur n'avait pas oublié à quel point son défunt frère était apprécié des élèves. Et lui ne parvenait que difficilement à accepter sa disparition…

Draco déboula comme un fou dans le bureau, leva sa main vers le directeur, et cria :

- Hermione Granger est en danger, faites quelque chose !

- Calmez-vous, Draco. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne sais même pas où elle est, mais regardez, je saigne, elle va mourir !

- Ne paniquez pas, nous allons faire quelque chose. Madame Pomfresh, allez chercher Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley, ils pourront nous aider.

La minute qu'il fallut à Harry et Ron pour se retrouver dans le bureau du directeur parut une éternité au blond.

- Messieurs, savez-vous où se trouve Miss Granger ?

L'incompréhension se lisait sur les visages de Ron et de Harry. Pourquoi cette question ? Et que faisait Malfoy ici ? Harry pensa tout de suite que le Serpentard avait fait du mal à son amie.

- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Du calme, du calme, Monsieur Potter. Monsieur Malfoy n'y est pour rien, mais répondez à ma question, il en va de la vie de Miss Granger.

- Je ne sais pas… Elle est partie se promener dans le parc.

- Seule ?

- Oui, seule…

Au même moment, Draco commença à étouffer, comme si ses poumons refusaient de respirer. Plus aucun trait d'air ne passait dans sa gorge. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, sa respiration redevint presque normale.

- Draco, que vous est-il arrivé ?

- J'ai… commencé… à étouffer.

- Vous êtes sensible à l'asthme ? Vous avez avalé quelque chose ?

- Non… C'est… Hermione… Elle se noie…

Dans la seconde qui suivit sa déclaration, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, Madame Pomfresh et Draco qui avait à peine reprit ses esprits se ruèrent dans le parc, en direction du lac. Le directeur, qui possédait de nombreuses facultés, parvint à sonder le lac avec sa baguette magique. Il perçut une présence humaine.

- Hermione est effectivement là dedans. Elle a du être capturée par des algues qui cherchait une proie. Ces sales plantes détestent les fortes lumières, c'est pourquoi elles poussent dans ce lac. Il est à l'abri de la lumière du soleil l'après midi grâce à la colline.

- Mais vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour elle ?

- Oui… _Lumos_ !

La magie de Dumbledore était puissante, et la lumière produite par la baguette produisit l'effet désiré. Le lac bouillonna, sous les yeux médusés des élèves et de l'infirmière.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sont les algues qui se débattent.

Puis une ombre apparut sur l'étendue d'eau. Doucement, le corps de la jeune fille remontait. Elle atteint la surface, et, à l'aide de sa baguette, le directeur la ramena à eux.

- Elle est vivante mais très faible. Elle a absorbé beaucoup d'eau, elle va certainement rester dans le coma plusieurs heures, peut être même plusieurs jours. Du moins, j'espère que ce ne sera pas pour l'éternité. Madame Pomfresh, je la laisse à vos soins.

L'infirmière emporta le corps inanimé mais néanmoins vivant d'Hermione, et ordonna à ses amis de rentrer dans leurs chambres respectives. Ils ne pourraient pas voir la jeune fille avant le lendemain.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa rapidement, et Draco se coucha tôt. Il n'était pas fatigué, mais il ne voulait pas voir du monde. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas.

_« __Where are you ? And I'm so sorry. I cannot sleep. I cannot dream tonight. »_

Le lendemain matin, il se leva sans avoir dormi ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Il s'habilla en vitesse, ne faisant ni attention à ses cheveux en vrac, ni à sa chemise froissée. Le si classe et distingué Draco Malfoy avait perdu ses repères. Sur sa main, le cœur le faisait encore souffrir, signe que la gryffondor n'était pas encore sauvée.

Draco courut vers l'infirmerie dès son ouverture pour les visites, et y entra en trombe.

- Doucement, Monsieur Malfoy, des malades se reposent…

Madame Pomfresh lui faisait signe de se taire en désignant de la tête deux première année endormis qui avaient du se battre la veille.

- Où est Hermione ? Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ?

- Rien de nouveau, malheureusement. Je ne sais pas si elle s'en sortira, je ferai des examens supplémentaires tout à l'heure. Vous pouvez la voir quelques minutes, elle est derrière ce rideau.

L'infirmière indiqua de la main un lit vers le fond de la salle. Draco prit une chaise, s'installa près du corps endormi d'Hermione et lui chuchota des mots tendres dans l'oreille. Après une quinzaine de minutes, Madame Pomfresh s'approcha de lui.

- Il est temps que tu partes, d'autres personnes veulent la voir. Tu pourras revenir demain.

- Pas avant ?

- Non, les visites sont limitées à une par jour.

C'est les larmes aux yeux que Draco quitta l'infirmerie. Il avait espéré, au fond de lui, qu'elle se réveillerait en entendant sa voix. Mais apparemment, Merlin en avait décidé autrement. Alors le blond rentra dans sa chambre, et s'y enferma toute la journée.

_« Would you come home and stop this pain tonight ? Stop this pain tonight... »_

Non, il devait s'y faire, elle ne se réveillerait pas aussi facilement. Il ne dormit encore pas, attendant le lendemain matin pour aller voir la fille qu'il aimait chaque jour de plus en plus.

Ce petit manège dura une semaine, durant laquelle Hermione ne se réveillait pas. Après cette semaine d'espoirs déchus, Madame Pomfresh se décida à parler à Draco.

- Monsieur Malfoy, je comprends que vous soyez inquiet, mais vous devriez essayer de dormir.

- Vous croyez que je n'essaye pas ? Je ne peux pas…

- Si vous continuez comme ça, je vais vous prescrire des suppositoires, vous finirez bien par dormir !

- Je me fiche de ma santé, j'aurais bien le temps de dormir quand elle sera réveillée.

Madame Pomfresh adopta un air contrarié et gêné qui n'échappa pas à Draco.

- Quoi ? Vous savez quelque chose que j'ignore ? Elle va se réveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

- En fait… Si l'on s'en tient à ses résultats, elle devrait déjà être réveillée.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Et bien, elle n'a pas de séquelles. Elle a été trouvée à temps, et tous ces organes fonctionnent normalement.

- Alors, pourquoi n'est-elle pas réveillée ? Il y a autre chose ?

- Pour qu'une personne sorte du coma, il faut qu'elle réunisse deux caractéristiques : l'absence de séquelles sérieuses, et l'envie de se réveiller.

- Donc… Elle ne veut pas se réveiller, c'est ça ?

- Effectivement… C'est une forme de suicide. A son image : discrète et silencieuse.

Sous le choc de cette annonce, Draco se leva et partit en courant. Non, c'était impossible. Il se rendit dans le parc, n'écoutant que son cœur, et s'assit au bord du lac. Il y passa sa journée entière, observant l'eau dans laquelle Hermione avait failli se noyer. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas revenir auprès de lui ? Il avait été tendre, l'avait suppliée de sortir de ce coma.

Il songea à plonger dans le lac, pour retrouver Hermione. Mais il se refusait à quitter ce monde sans la voir une dernière fois. Alors, à la tombée de la nuit, après avoir vidé la gourde qu'il avait emportée, il rentra au château.Il s'approcha discrètement de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh s'était endormie à son bureau. Il se dirigea vers le lit dans lequel Hermione reposait, et s'allongea contre elle. Et presque comme une évidence, il prit sa baguette, et lança le même sort qu'elle lui avait lancé auparavant.

Hermione, toujours dans le coma, entendait chaque parole de Draco Malfoy. Mais elle savait leur histoire impossible. Lui aussi le pensait : ils seraient malheureux ensembles. Pourtant, la jeune fille savait qu'elle n'aimerait jamais un autre que lui. Sa vie était définitivement gâchée. Alors elle se laissait mourir, doucement, sans souffrir.

_« Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head. »_

Quand Draco lança le sort, elle entendit à peine son incantation. Lui semblait s'endormir à ses côtés. Mais une sourde violence enveloppa la main d'Hermione. A chaque seconde, elle augmentait d'intensité, comme si sa main entière brûlait. Mais que se passait-il ?

Puis elle comprit. Draco était en train de mourir. Avec un effort surhumain, elle se réveilla brutalement de son coma et appela Madame Pomfresh. Ses sons étaient inarticulés après sept jours sans parler, mais son cri réveilla l'infirmière qui s'approcha du lit. Elle comprit ce qui était en train de se passer en voyant du sang couler de la bouche du serpentard.

Elle alla chercher une potion dans l'armoire fermée à clé. Elle la fit boire à Draco, qui ouvrit lentement les yeux après quelques secondes.

- Vous avez eu de la chance, le poison n'a pas eu le temps d'atteindre votre cœur.

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Contre lui, Hermione était éveillée, soulagée de le voir vivant.

- Je t'aime, Hermione…

- Chut… On a tout le temps pour ça… Dors…

Et alors que Draco, sans pouvoir rien y faire, fermait ses yeux pour rattraper des nuits entières sans sommeil, il entendit dans son oreille une petite voix qui murmurait :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime…

Et 10 ans plus tard…

L'histoire impossible était devenue possible. Ce matin là, Draco regarda Hermione, endormie dans ses bras, de longues minutes. Comme chaque jour, il attendait son réveil. Ses grands yeux qui s'ouvraient lentement. Son sourire à la vue de son mari…

Car oui, Hermione et Draco étaient mariés, depuis plus de cinq ans. Ils portaient leurs alliances comme signe de leur amour. Même si, pour eux, les deux cœurs identiques qui ornaient chacune de leurs mains constituaient une image bien plus forte…

"_And she will be loved…"_


End file.
